


From Dawn 'til Dusk

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Post Series Vector where he regrets doing pretty much everything from the series before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: Eliphas senses that Earth might be in danger and sends the Zexal forms there to keep it safe. As a precaution Zexal II is told to watch Vector, in case he might be the cause of the next disaster. But living together can lead to certain feelings being created.





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story thought out for like a good two years, and I finally had a good reason to start it. Also this story is like of like a prequel to my story 'Heartland's Last Hope', which I haven't updated in awhile, woops.  
> Either way hope people like this, in some way aha.  
> As usual Zexal II is a female.

Eliphas stood in front of five crystals, looking at each of them with a hint of caution on his face.

“Awaken!” he commanded, and the crystals began to disappear, leaving beings with spiked armor, and forms that seemed to glow a pale gold in their place.

“Hm, and I thought you said you’d never need us again,” was the first thing he heard. He sighed and turned away from them.

“I didn’t, but for the moment I can make use out of you.” He turned back and all five forms stood at his full attention. “Hm, Zexals, as they called you. I need you five to go to Earth.”

They looked up at him in bewilderment.

“Really? Has another issue come up? Did Don Thousand came back?” Zexal III asked.

“No, nothing like that. But I hear whisperings of a problem to come. So I want you there, where you can hopefully stop the problem before it happens. _If_ it should happen that is.”

Hope Zexal nodded and then bowed. “I am honored that you chose us for this mission, and also happy you’re letting us stay on Earth,” she said.

“So am I,” Zexal III added. “So what is it you want us to do there exactly?”

“Nothing really. I just want you there to watch, and if you see anything suspicious, report it to me and take care of it quickly.” He paused. “Otherwise I don’t care what you do there, just blend in with the humans. All right?”

They all nodded and then saluted.

“Understood, Eliphas.”

“Good. Now a few other things. Zexal III, I want you to watch Dark Zexal. At least for a year, until he seems fit enough to be on his own.”

Zexal III nodded while Dark Zexal just rolled his eyes.

“You should be happy I let you out for this,” Eliphas said, glaring at him.

“Yes, yes, I understand, I’m so grateful,” he said rolling his eyes.

“All right, then you may go.”

They began to walk away but Eliphas quickly grabbed Zexal II’s arm before she could leave with them.

“I also have a few things I want you to do.”

“Of course, what do I need to do?” she asked.

“I want you to find Vector, I know he was sent back to Earth like the others, and it’s a problem.”

“Do you think he could cause another issue for us?” she asked. “I would think after enough time we’d know if he’d do something, well, serious again.”

“He was the one who awoke Don Thousand. I just need you to watch him. If he does anything questionable, you are to tell me, understand?”

“Of course.” She paused for a moment. “But why me, and not, say, Zexal III or Hope?”

“Well, from what I understand it was you who defeated him the first time, so you have that connection and advantage over him, and that can be used elsewhere.”

“I see, and all right, whatever you want me to do,” she said with a slight smile.

“Good, now leave. Your mission starts now.”

 

* * *

 

Finding Vector wasn’t hard since he had remained in Heartland City after his return to Earth. He was living in an abandoned house under a highway. Shingles were missing in patches from the roof, and most the paint, which must have been a tan color, was missing. A few windows also seemed to be cracked, but if they were broken or not, she wasn’t close enough to see.

Zexal II looked at it and shook her head in disapproval.

“What a sad way to live.” She grabbed the doorknob, expecting it to be locked, but to her surprise the door opened with no effort needed at all. She looked past the entrance and the  garbage all over the floor. Carefully, she made her way into the main room and saw a couch right in the middle of it, on it was what seemed to be a person laying on it.

“Please don’t be a dead body,” she muttered under her breath.

But to her surprise it was just Vector, lying there as if he were sleeping.

“If you’re going to rob the place, you’re out of luck,” he said not opening his eyes. “If you want to kill me I’m ready when you are. Otherwise get out of my house.”

“Well I’m here for neither of those things, and I’m not leaving either.” She said with a huff. She finally found him, and she wasn’t leaving just because he was stubborn.

While she spoke, his eyes opened and they seemingly widened at the sight of her.

“Well, isn’t this a real blast from the past.” He laughed. “What? Are you here for my Number Cards?”

“No, I’m just here for you.”

“Ah, yes of course,” He sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. “So what did I do now? Or is this because I wasn’t punished enough for what I did back then?”

“No, no it’s nothing like that. I was just told to watch you.”

“Oh really? You’re not going to drag me to Astral World to have my soul ‘cleansed of chaos?” He said laughing.

“No.”

He laughed even louder, “Wonderful! If that's not it, then get out of here and leave me alone.”

She sat down and looked at him seriously. “I can’t do that, even if I wanted to. It was an order by Eliphas, so we’ll both have to make do.”

“Fine, whatever, I don’t care.” He laid back and smirked. “Make yourself at home then.”

“I’ll try.” She looked around. She could see several bags of what she guessed was trash, stacked up against the wall, as if he had tried to clean up before. There where also several chairs, each of them seemed to be broken in some way. She shook her head

“I’m actually shocked that you’re in a place like this. I thought you’d be with the others.”

“Why would I be?” He scowled. “Nasch hates me, along with that sister of his. I could probably get Gilag or Alit to forgive me, but it doesn’t really matter.”

“They still hate you?”

“I mean, I’m sure they do. But it’s not like I’m going to go and ask them.”

“I see, how sad,” she said. “Do they even know you’re alive?”

“Well, they saw me come back, so they knew then. But now they probably think I’m dead … and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Hm, if you say so.” She went quiet for a minute but then spoke up once more. “How long has it been since then?”

He thought for a second. “About five years? Maybe six. I haven’t kept track. What, have you been asleep all this time?”

“Well kind of, yes. Eliphas said we weren’t needed after Don Thousand’s defeat. So we were put to sleep up until now.”

“So what, did he just wake you up to watch me?” He chuckled a little. “At least someone thinks I’m important enough to need to be supervised.”

“Well, the others are here too, but I was the one told to watch you.”

“Oh, and that’s all?”

“Um, yes, that’s all,” she lied.

“If you say so.” He got up. “Well do what you want then.” And without another word, he went upstairs to lie on his bed.

Meanwhile she looked around, still disgusted over how unkempt and unclean the place was. She put a over her face and made her way up the stairs after him.

“If I may ask, how exactly did you find a place like this? Or just find a place in general?” She asked when she finally found his room.

“Oh well it’s real easy, you see, I walked in a place, messed with some papers, and found out this place was ‘willed to me from some long dead great uncle’ that no one ever knew about.” He smirked.

“Are you serious?”

“Yep! I mean they could still try to take this place away from me, but what are they going to take, my trash?” He laughed.

“Well, I suppose you have a point.”

“Whatever.” He closed his eyes. “You, you, whatever you call yourself now.”

“I’m still Zexal II.”

“That’s a mouthful. What about Second? Same idea.”

She pondered over it. “Uh, yeah I guess it is.”

“Well alright Second, go do something, I want to sleep.”

“Fine, whatever, but I’m not leaving!” She stated as she walked down the stairs, and almost slipping on some papers as she made her way down.


	2. Do Something

After three weeks of living with Vector, Second still couldn’t understand why he was considered a threat to Eliphas. All he did was mope around the hell hole he called a house; he didn’t even acknowledge that she was there, and when he did he acted like she was some kind of inconvenience to him.

Vector was lying on the couch, as usual, and she was just, watching him, with a gaze like that of a scientist watching a newly discovered animal. She shook her head and sighed. 

“What, did you finally realize that you’re wasting your time here?” he said, smirking a little.

“No, well, yes, a little.” She looked at the floor. “You’re so different from before. I mean I guess I should be happy for that. But just the way you are now is, well, it’s sad. Pathetic really.”

“Well if you don’t like it here, the door is that way,” he said while pointing. “I never asked you to stay in the first place.”

“But if I leave I’ll get in trouble!”

“Then just tell him I’m not worth your time. I’m sure you can be useful elsewhere.”

“No, Eliphas will probably think I’m trying to get out of work.” She heaved another sigh.

“Well too bad for you.” he shrugged. It’s not like her was forcing her to stay. She had no right to complain.

“Hm, I guess so.” She stood up. “But, if I’m stuck here I might as well do something.”

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised. “And what would that be exactly?”

“Clean. I’m going to clean this place. Just sitting here makes me feel filthy.” She shuddered a bit.

“Weird. But fine, have fun with that I guess,” he said, waving her off dismissively.

“And you’re going to help.”

“Hey, I didn’t agree to that!” He leapt out of his seat and glared at her. “And this is my house anyway, so I don’t have to listen to you.”

“You need to do more than just sit around all day. And going out to get food doesn’t count.”

He looked away. She had a point, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

She grabbed his arm. “You help me, and I won’t bother you again with it.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” He forced the words out of his mouth, fully aware that he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

“Wonderful.” She said with a smile. It was the first time Vector had seen her smile since she had arrived. “Maybe I’ll find a bed under this junk and I won’t have to sleep on the couch anymore.”

 

* * *

 

They sat across from each other eating the food that Vector had brought home. It was take-out, Second remembered him calling it. 

“It’s nice that we get to sit at a table now,” Second said as a side comment. He just nodded in response.

It had taken a few weeks but at last the place was decently clean now … at least, on the inside.

“Too bad there wasn’t another bed,” she mumbled.

“We can always share mine,” he said with a smirk.

“Funny, but, that doesn’t seem right.” She paused. “There isn’t enough room for us both.”

Vector choked on his food. “That’s not — never mind. And there still is enough room.”

“Forget it. I’ll stay on the couch.” 

He shrugged and they ate in silence for a few minutes until Vector looked up again.

“I just noticed something.”

“What?”

“You’re a girl.” 

She gave him a furrowed her eyebrows, not sure how to take his comment. “And your point is?”

“Well I always thought you were a guy.”

“Oh, well, I mean every time you saw me it was in the middle of a duel, so I don’t think you were particularly interested in anything else.” She thought for a moment. “Honestly I don’t even think Yuma knows, and Astral wouldn’t know the difference either.” 

“Hm, I see. I wonder if that means everything — ” 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” He laughed. She just shook her head. She could tell what he was thinking wasn’t a good thing, but, at the same time, she didn’t even know what he was talking about.

“Hm, well you want to know what I just noticed?” she said in a much harsher tone.

“Um, what?”

“That despite you not having a job, you seem to have enough money every week for food.”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Well what’s stopping me from thinking you’re doing something, let's say, _ illegal, _ to get it?” she said looking down on him.

“Hey hey,” he head his hands up, “ I told you before I’m not doing anything bad. And besides, I have certain ways to get the money, and they’re perfectly legal.”

“Then tell me, what are those ways?”

“Can’t — it’s a secret.” 

She shook her head and sighed. “Fine. If it’s not causing trouble then I don’t care.” She got up, knowing he wasn’t going to tell her anymore.

“Glad you see it my way.”


	3. One Milkshake, Please

Vector found himself staring at Second as she made dinner. It had been at least five months since she had first appeared in his home, and despite him trying his damndest to get her to believe he wasn’t going to try anything illegal, she refused to leave.

“How annoying,” he muttered under his breath. He wanted her gone, but at the same time he didn’t. Was he used to her presence? Maybe he was just desperate for another person to interact with.

He shook his head and got up so fast that his chair almost fell backwards.

“I’m going for a walk,” he said. 

“But what about dinner?” She turned around to face him, looking rather upset. 

“Just put it away, I’ll have it later,” he said, back facing her. He hated whenever she made that look, it was like he was doing something wrong. 

“If you say so,” she said, and then he closed the front door.

Where he was planning to go he didn’t know, he just wanted to get away. Not much later after his departure, the sun had begun to set. He walked for as long as he could, and when he finally looked up he found himself in front of a building that said BARian. He laughed a little to himself.

“I remember this place.” He looked around before walking in. It was dark inside, and only a few people were spread out among the booths. Vector sat down by the counter and the bartender came up to him.

“What do you want?”

“Um, nothing at the moment,” he answered. The bartender shrugged and went back to making some other drinks.

Behind him Vector heard the door open and then slam shut.

“Hey, my usual, please!” shouted a familiar voice.

Vector looked over his shoulder but quickly snapped it back.

_ Dammit! Why is he here? _ Vector thought. He did his best to hide his face and at that point he was considering running out the door.

“Wait, Vector? Is that you?” he heard from behind him.

He turned his head slowly and forced a smile on his face. “Hey, I didn’t expect to see you here, Alit.” 

“I could say the same,” he said with a laugh. Alit sat down next to him. “Hey, make it two,” he said to the bartender.

Vector just stared down at the table. This was not what he wanted — he just wanted to be alone.

“So, what have you been up to?” Alit asked.

“Nothing really. Just staying out of the way ... I guess.”

“Really? Well it worked. Honestly, I could've sworn you were dead.” Vector just shrugged and turned away slightly.

“Well maybe that’s what I was aiming for,” he mumbled under his breath. 

The bartender set two glasses that were topped with whipped cream and a cherry, in front of them and Alit grabbed them.

“Here, my treat,” he said with a friendly smile.

Vector took it from him and looked at it. “A milkshake?”

“Well, mostly,” he laughed. “But there’s a little bit more in there.”

Vector looked at it again and shrugged. He hadn't eaten yet anyway, so at least it was something. He took a few sips and his eyes widened. “What’s in this?” he asked. 

Alit laughed a little. “It’s just a milkshake, with a few shots in it.” He took a drink from his own glass. “It’s a nice treat for the end of the day.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Vector just stared at his drink.

“Yeah.” Alit replied. “So, I have to ask you something.”

“And that is?”

“Are you having a problem with something?”

“What gave you that idea?” Vector said, slightly taken back.

“Well, for one thing you're definitely different from how you were before. Also, it just seems like there’s something bugging you.”

“No, you’re thinking too deeply into it,” Vector replied dryly, finally taking another drink. “I just needed some time to think.”

Alit waved the bartender over and ordered another drink.

“Well, maybe it would help you if you talk to someone, ever think about that?”

“I guess.” Another drink appeared in front of him and Vector took it without a second thought.

“Good. Then let me ask you this: why’d you disappear after we all came back?”

Vector looked at him in disbelief. “Is that a trick question? I knew you guys wanted me gone, so I hid. It’s as simple as that. And who could blame you guys? Honestly, after what I did, I still can’t believe I was given a second chance.” 

“Well, I will say that I was definitely surprised that you were given another chance, but I was willing to forgive you.” He took another drink. “But you ran off before I could.”

Hearing that was surprising to him, but at the same time, it was Alit, and he had always been more forgiving.

“Well that’s just you Alit, but you’re one out of six. I already know for a fact that Nasch hates me and I’m sure the others do too.” Vector clenched his fist. “They're probably hoping I’m dead.”

Alit put a hand on his shoulder. “You never know, Vector. What happened was years ago — things change and so do people, and if they see that change in you then, well, they might be willing to let go of the past.”

“Maybe,” Vector whispered.

“But you hiding from the others won’t help. Maybe you should try talking to them instead.” Alit stirred his drink and thought for a second. “If I remember correctly, Nasch and his sister are living in that old mansion of theirs. Heh, it might be worth giving them a visit.”

“I’ll consider it.” Vector turned and looked Alit dead in the eye. “But I’ll do that when I want to. For now, this meeting and you knowing about me is a secret. Got it?” 

Alit laughed. “Of course. Vector? Never seen him.”

“Good.” He finished the rest of his drink and pushed it to the side.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to drink one of those, much less two.” 

Vector just shrugged. “Well let’s make it three,” he said, waving to the bartender. Within seconds, another drink was poured for him and he snatched it up without hesitation.

“So, what else is wrong?” Alit asked after a couple of minutes.

“There is nothing else,” Vector said, not looking at him all the while.

“Oh really? Well you’re acting like there is.” He moved the straw around in his drink. “See, I can understand if your only problem was what the others thought of you, but you still seem so, quiet, compared to the Vector I knew.” He paused. “And I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing.”

Vector remained quiet.

Alit pressed on. “Hm, well, what have you been doing for all these years?”

“Nothing.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Well believe it or not. Nothing, just, nothing. I have a house that I do nothing in.”

Alit sighed. “That sounds boring.”

“It was peaceful.”

_ “Was?”  _

“Hm, well, a few months ago I did get a visitor.”

“Oh really? Someone I know? Or?”

“Well, it’s Yuma … or not. Remember that transformation thing he would do, back when we were fighting over numbers, Zexal?”

Alit’s eyes widened when he mentioned Yuma, and he could tell he was excited, but he was controlling it far better then when they where in middle school.

“Oh yeah, I remember that! That was fun, I wish we could have dueled more when he was like that.” 

Vector looked at him in confusion and shook his head.

“Well one found me, the second one. Said she was going to watch me because she was told I could be a threat.”

“Oh, well maybe I was wrong about you then.” 

Vector glared at him. “But I’m not — I just want to be alone! And then she just had to come there, making me and my house clean, telling me what to do. It’s annoying I hate it.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“It is! Well, at first it wasn't, she’d just watch me as if I was going to snap at any moment. But then she stopped.” He looked at his hands. “She stopped treating me like I was a threat — she’d even leave me alone while she’d get food.”

“So is it still bad?” Alit asked, not really sure what Vector was trying to say.

“Well, she did start making food for both of us, so that’s nice. And, she doesn’t look at me like I might attack her. No, it’s a different look now.”

“What type is it then?” He leaned in closer.

“Like she cares? I don’t know.”

“Well, do you care about her?”

“Well, a little, I guess. I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it. But tonight, she looked so sad when I left. Maybe I should have explained to her.”

“Explained what? What are you talking about?” Alit asked, getting more and more lost the longer Vector spoke.

“Explained that I don’t understand why she cares about me. I mean, why would she? I’m just this bad guy to her. Why would she care about me?”

“Maybe she found a part of you worth caring for.” Alit rested his head on his hand and leaned forward. “Are you the same? Do you care about her?”

“Well, yes, I guess so, for what she’s done.” He put his hands on his face, releasing what he was admitting to.

“Are you sure it’s just that? Are you sure it isn’t more?” Alit grinned. “Maybe you like her, and you don’t know how to word it.”

“No, no. Well ...” He went quiet. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe you should tell her then. It might help you a little.”

Vector stood up. “Maybe, just maybe. I don’t know.” He turned to Alit. “Thanks for the drinks. And, maybe I’ll see you later.” 

Alit waved goodbye to him and downed the last of his drink.

“I never thought he could be like that. But I guess it’s true that a few shots can get anyone talking.” He got up and put some money on the bar. “Put the rest on my tab, I’ll pay it back tomorrow.”


	4. Night Confession

Vector managed to run home despite being a little tipsy. He burst through the front door and found Second sleeping on the couch. 

He kneeled next to her and shook her gently. “Second, Second, wake up. It’s important.” 

She woke up and looked at him with sleepy eyes. “Vector?” She rubbed her eyes and looked at him more seriously. “Vector, where the hell were you?! When you said you were going for a walk I thought you meant for an hour! Not all night! I was…worried.” She said that last part quietly.

“I’m sorry, I should have said something. But Second I, I, I…” He couldn’t think of the right way to say it. So he kissed her instead. 

Her eyes widened when he did. What was he doing? Why was he —

She didn’t move for at all, but soon she kissed him back. It was awkward for her, but he didn’t seem to mind her inexperience. 

When he let go of her, she made a weird face. “You taste weird. What were you eating?”

“It was nothing. Well, it was given to me. I met with someone tonight.” He held her hands. “He helped me sort some things out.”

“Oh well, that’s good at least,” she said, smiling a little.

“Well that’s not just it, Second, I like you, and maybe something more. Before I thought you were just a way for Astral World to annoy me, but...I was wrong.”

Second’s eyes widened and a light blush rose to her cheeks. “You…. mean that?” 

“I do, but…” He looked away, unsure of himself. “Do you feel the same?”

“Well, I...I don’t know.” She looked down. “I feel something, but I don’t know what it is. I’m still new to this world and I barely know what I should be feeling.” She laughed a little, and then kissed his cheek. “But I think I do, and I’m happy with that.”

“Good, that's just, wonderful.” He got up and took her hand. “Stay with me tonight, please?”

“Well, I suppose I can,” she giggled while standing up.

They went up to Vector’s room, and the door slammed shut behind them.

 

* * *

 

Vector woke up with a massive headache the next day. It was like someone was pounding on his head.

“God, how many of those things did I drink last night?” he grumbled while holding his head. 

He felt the blankets next to him shuffle and he lifted them up. There he saw Second sleeping peacefully, and from what he could see, she was naked.

“What the hell!?” He quickly moved back, almost falling out of the bed. “What happened last night?”

Second felt him moving around and opened her eyes a little.

“Morning Vector,” she said with a sleepy voice and a small smile. She sat up and held the blankets over her chest. “Mm, what time is it?” she said while rubbing her eyes.

“Is that really the only question you have?” 

She looked down and then yawned. “Oh yeah, last night was fun, I didn’t know it was possible to feel that good.”

He could only gape at her. “Wait so, you’re not upset?” 

She looked at his confused expression with one of her own. “Why would I? Unless…” A panicked expression swept over her. “Did I do something bad?” she asked. Her voice was laced with worry.

“Well, I just didn’t think that you would be allowed to do...things like that.” He coughed awkwardly. “So I figured you’d be angry.”

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. “Eliphas didn’t say there was anything I couldn’t do, and well, I’m still fulfilling my main mission so it can’t be that bad.”

“Well, if that’s true, then good.” He sighed in relief and laughed, “I don’t have to worry about him, or you, or anything.” He laid back down.

“Good.” She patted his head. “Also, I want to do it again tonight.”

“Wait, really?” He asked in surprise.

“Oh yes, it was so good! I’ve never felt anything like that before.” She held his head in her hands and began combing her fingers through his hair. “Also being so close to you was, comforting.” At those words, her cheeks reddened.

Vector felt his own cheeks warm up. “Well if you want to, I won’t say no.”

“Wonderful!” She got out of bed. “I’m going to take a bath and then I’ll make breakfast, or maybe it’s lunch now,” she thought out loud.

“Do whatever you want.” He waved her out. “Oh yeah, and I told you my bed was big enough.” He said with a grin.

She let out a lighthearted laugh

“Yeah, I guess you were right for once.”


	5. Who Knew

Ever since that day, Second seemed happy about their new relationship, and so did Vector.

For a little while he considered telling her that what they were doing could be seen as a bad thing, but he decided that upsetting her wouldn’t help either of them. And it wasn’t like Eliphas told her she couldn’t do anything with him, he just told her to watch him, and that’s what she was doing. Every day, and every night, she knew exactly where he was.

But after awhile, Second noticed something. At times she would feel sick, like she was going to throw up the last thing she ate. Thankfully she was strong enough to get over the feeling. Well, most of the time anyway.

But then it started happening more and more often.

She leaned over the kitchen sink and felt the room spin around her. It was getting annoying how many times that was happening lately. When she felt better, she sat down and rested her head in her hands.

“A doctor could help me with this, yes?” she whispered quietly to herself. She looked into the living room and saw Vector watching something on the television, not hearing anything she had said. 

_ “I should just go see one, if I have a problem it can get fixed. No need to get him worried.” _ She thought, getting back up.

She walked over to the couch and leaned over it.

“Hey, I’m going to go shopping for a few things, all right?” It wasn’t really a lie: she did have to get a few things from the store, so she didn’t feel too guilty telling him.

He looked up at her and just nodded.

“You don’t need to tell me, just get what you need.” He turned back to the T.V. “And make sure you wear normal clothes too, haha.”

“Yeah I know better than that,” she said as she walked out.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Second stood outside the doctor's office with a note in her hand. They couldn’t help her with her sickly feeling, but they found the reason for it.

She looked at the paper and read it to herself, then shook her head. “I don’t understand.”

When she got home she found Vector sitting at the dining room table. When he saw her walk in, he looked almost relieved.

“What took you so long? Did you get lost?” She just shook her head and sat down.

“I...went to the doctor actually.”

“You did? But how come? Are you feeling alright?” He leaned forward and placed a hand on her forehead.

“Well, right now, yes, but other times, not really.” She pushed the note over to him. “They found out why I was feeling so sick lately.”

He drew back his hand and looked at the note she slid over to him. Curiously, he opened it. He read it over for a few seconds then looked back at her with wide eyes. “You’re….pregnant?” 

She looked down at the table and nodded slowly.

“But, how?”

“I don’t even know what that means.” she confessed.

“It means you’re going to have a baby. How do you not know that?”

“Why would I need to know that? I’ve heard that word before but I didn’t know that’s what it meant.” She looked like she was going to cry. “I only know what Astral and Yuma knew, and whatever Eliphas gave me. I still don’t know a lot about these things.” Her voice cracked.

Vector was quick to reassure her. “Hey, it's okay. Calm down, just —” He couldn’t think of the right words to say. “I,  I don’t know.” He put the note down. “I didn’t think this could happen,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just...because you’re not really human, I thought you couldn’t have a baby. If I knew I would have been more careful.”

“How did it happen then?” she asked. 

He almost couldn’t believe that she didn’t know, but he just sighed and continued. “What we’ve been doing every night, that’s how. I can’t explain it.”

“I see.” She went quiet. So was it her fault then? Or did they both cause it? Second nervously started playing with her hair. “So what do I do?”

Vector blinked. “You’re asking me that?”

“Well I don’t know what I can do. Do I have any other choices?”

“I guess there are some. You could have it, or you can get rid of it. But that’s all I know.”

“Which one should I do then?”

“Don’t ask me, it’s all up to you. Whatever you do is your choice.”

“Hm, I see.” She got up. “I’m going to call Third, maybe Fourth.” She walked away. “Well, maybe not Fourth, she’ll probably be more upset over this.”

Second went up to their room and closed the door behind her and called Third.

 

* * *

 

Third was looking over some papers when his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw Second’s name appear, making him smile a little.

He immediately went to answer the call. “Hello Second, it’s been awhile.”

“Yeah, it has been,” she replied.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked, noting how quiet and rushed her voice was. 

She paused, then sighed deeply. “I need your help, in a way.”

“Is it Vector? You should be telling Eliphas if you’re having a problem with him.”

“No, no, it’s not him exactly. It’s just — I don’t know how to say this.” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to have a baby. That’s what the doctors said at least.” 

Third almost dropped his phone. “Wait, say that again? A baby?”

“Yes. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what to do. Please help me Third!” she wailed desperately. It sounded like she was in tears.

“Just — just calm down. How did this happen?” he said, trying to calm her down.

“Well, me and Vector started, doing things together at night. And then I felt sick, so I went to the doctor. They gave me a note and when I showed it to Vector he said I was feeling sick because of what we were doing and — I just don’t know.”

“Doing things? What are you talking about? Did he trick you in some way?” 

“No no, he didn’t. I just… I don’t really want to explain it,” she said.

“So, because of whatever you two did, you’re going to have a baby.” He sat there in silence trying to take in this information, and was unsure of what to say to her. 

“I don’t know how I can help you with that,” he finally answered.

“No? Nothing at all?” 

“Not really.”

“I see. But do you at least know what Eliphas would think about this?”

“Knowing him, he’ll be upset. He might think you’ve sided with Vector.”

“You think so?” Now she sounded scared.

“Yeah, but don’t worry.” He sighed. “I won’t tell him. I don’t want you in trouble.”

“Thank you, Third.” She said, noticeably less frantic. “But what about this baby thing then?”

“Well, from what little I know you can do two things. Keep it, or get rid of it.”

She sighed. “That’s what Vector said too.”

“Sorry I couldn’t give you anymore information.”

“It’s okay. I just...have to think about this a little.”

“All right, I hope you can figure out something. I’ll visit you soon too.”

“Thanks, brother.” She hung up.

Second dropped her phone and sat on the bed, lost in thought. Could Eliphas find out about this? She was sure the others wouldn’t say anything, but that didn't mean he didn’t already know. But, if he already knew and didn’t like it, wouldn’t he have said something already?

She tried reasoning with herself.

Maybe it was okay. If he already knew, then he must not have cared about it. And if he didn’t know, then she and Vector could just keep the pregnancy a secret. Eliphas wouldn’t ask too many questions about what their lives were like; he hardly cared about Earth anyway.

She still didn’t know how to feel though. She was still confused about what was going on with her, and now she had to make a choice.

She went back downstairs and found Vector as he was when she left. Still sitting by the dining room table, seemingly lost in thought.

He perked up when he saw her walk in. “And? Did you figure out something else?” 

“No.” She sat down next to him. “He told me the same as you. But, I think I’ve already decided on what to do.”

“You sure?”

“To be honest, not really.” She chuckled nervously. “I don’t really understand any of this, but, maybe going though it will help me.” She smiled at him. “I’ll be like a human.”

“So you’re going to keep it then?” He asked carefully.

She nodded. “Yes. What do you think?”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you,” he said while taking her hand into his. “It’s the least I can do, since I partially caused it.” 

His words and actions brought a warm feeling to her chest, and she laughed a little. “Taking charge of your actions now? You’ve grown so much.”


	6. Young Grandpa

Second wasn’t sure what to expect when she decided she’d have a baby, or what peoples’ reactions would be. When she told her siblings, First was the only one who seemed happy for her; Third and Dark seemed indifferent. And then there was Fourth who was practically enraged when she heard the news, though all of her anger was directed at Vector rather than Second.

“Just tell me what I need to do and I’ll get rid of him for you,” she said, holding Second’s hand.

“There’s no need for that. Besides, he’s being very helpful,” Second assured, trying to calm her sister down.

“But he made you do those things, and he knew it would happen if you weren’t careful.” She seethed.

“No, I told him to do it. And neither of us knew. Please, don’t be too angry. You don’t even have to accept it, just...don’t tell Eliphas. Please Fourth.” 

Fourth only sighed and hugged her. “Of course I won’t tell him. I don’t want you to be hurt by either Vector or Eliphas.” She patted her head. “But just — why, why are you going through with it?”

“Because, well, I don’t really know. I just want to. Besides, we were told to act like humans, and this is something that happens to humans so it can’t be too bad.”

“I don’t think he literally meant that, but if you really want this, then I’ll accept it. Just be careful.”

“I will be. Thanks.” 

That conversation happened months ago. And since then she had told no one else. Occasionally Third or Fourth would call her, to make sure she was okay, which she always was, yet Fourth always acted defensively.

“Just tell me if he’s acting weird and I’ll take care of him,” she said over the phone. “I’ll make him disappear and tell Eliphas we don’t have have to worry about him any more.”

“I know you would but please, it’s unnecessary. He hasn’t done anything wrong.” 

“I know, but it  _ could _ happen, we just don’t know when.”

Second sighed into the receiver. “You scare me when you say stuff like that.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’ll talk to you later. Bye, Fourth.”  She hung up.

Vector was sitting next to her and glanced over after the call ended. “She still doesn't like me I see.”

“That’s a nice way to put it, but yeah.”

“Mhm, and that’s why I hid after I came back.” 

She nodded. “I guess I can understand that now. At least if the other Barian Emperors were to react like she did.”

“See? I always have my reasons.”

“Of course you do.” She got up from the couch and looked down at him with a smile. “I want to go for a walk.”

“Well have fun with that.” He said, leaning back.

“You should come with me.” She insisted.

“But I’m tired.”

“Yeah, but it would be nice if you came along. And it would be safer too, you never know what could happen,” she said with a playful pout.

Vector groaned. “You just have to put on that act, don’t you.” She simply grinned and nodded. 

“Fine fine, whatever.” he said as he got up and went to put his shoes on.

Outside the sun was shining brightly and a few clouds were scattered across the sky. Second could only look up in awe, it looked so much more different than the sky in Astral World. Before she would see a sky full of galaxies and bright blue hues, but now her eyes were greeted by one so warm and welcoming. When she and Vector got to the main part of Heartland City, Second looked around and smiled.

“You know, I haven’t actually been here myself before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like, I have memories from Yuma but I’ve never seen it myself. It’s beautiful.” 

Vector simply nodded.

While wandering around the city some more, Vector thought he heard someone say his name. He looked around with his brows furrowed. 

“Something wrong?” Second asked, noticing his odd behavior.

“Um, it’s nothing,” he said while shaking his head.

Then they both heard it: “Hey Vector! Is that you?”

Vector instantly froze. He didn’t want to see who said those words, and was seconds away from just running. 

But before he could, Second forced him to turn to the direction of the voice and they both saw Yuma run out of a crowd. Although he looked much older and was much taller than before, he still waved to them with that same goofy grin on his face.

“Vector, is that really you?” he panted, out of breath.

“Yeah, it is,” he muttered, not as concerned now but still tempted to run.

“I’ve been looking for you ever since we came back! I asked Shark but he just said you left somewhere, and all the others didn’t know where you were either, and I was worried that it wasn’t true and that you were left on Barian World, and — and —”

“Just, calm down for a moment.” Vector said, holding a hand up in front of him. “Yes, I did come back. I just didn’t want to be around the others, so I left. And before I say anything else, I want you to promise me that you won’t tell the others you saw me, okay?” 

Yuma was confused but nodded anyway. “Sure, whatever you want, I won’t say a single word.” 

Vector sighed in relief. “Good. Well then, yes, I’m here. You happy now?”

Yuma’s smile only grew wider. “Of course! So what have you been doing? I’m sure you’ve done a few things since coming back.”

“Not really, at least not until a few months ago,” he said as he glanced over to Second.

It was just then that Yuma noticed that someone was with Vector.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just so excited that I didn’t see you.” He laughed. It took a few moments before he finally seemed to realise who he was talking to. “Wait, Zexal? How are you here? Why are you here? Just — what?” He looked utterly lost.

Second saw Astral appear behind him and started to grow worried. 

“Yuma, don’t you remember? I told you that they were going to be living on Earth?” Astral informed him.

“Wait,  _ they? _  Oh right, the Zexals aren’t the same person.” He laughed. “I forgot you said that. Well, it’s nice to actually see you as, well, a person.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Father,” she bowed respectfully.

“Wait,  _ father? _ So you and the others are my  _ kids?” _

“Well, from what I understand, yes. You and Astral are our parents.”

“Wow, I never knew. Cool.”

She nodded. “I guess it is.”

“Yeah.” He paused for a moment. “You know, there’s something different about you from the last time I was, well, you. What is it though…?” He thought out loud. 

Astral leaned over him. “She looks like Kotori from a few months ago,” he said.

“Oh yeah, you’re right. That must be it.” Then he seemed to realise what Astral meant. “Wait, are you going to have a baby?”

“Yeah,” she said quietly.

“But with who?” 

Vector coughed a little. 

“Oh, wait----aren’t you two like, rivals or something?”

“Not anymore. But please Father, don’t say anything about this to anyone. You too, Astral,” she pleaded. “I don’t want to get in trouble with Eliphas.”

“I won’t say anything,” Astral said. “I just hope this won’t cause any problems.”

“I won’t say anything either,” Yuma added, putting a finger over his lips. “But wait, won’t that make me a grandpa then? I’m not that old!” 

Second laughed a little. “If it makes you feel better, you can be like an uncle.”

“That sounds better.” He smiled. He then pulled her into a hug. “It was nice meeting you. I should try to see the others too now that I know you’re all here.”

Second hugged him back. “You should, I’m sure they’d be happy to see you too.” 

“Yeah. Alright, you two have fun. Tell me when you have the baby! I want to see it!” Yuma said as he turned and ran away.

Second waved goodbye to him and Vector just watched him go.

“He really hasn’t changed much since I last saw him,” he said.

“Very true, but it’s not that bad. Sometimes his forgiving nature isn’t too bad...especially if you want to be forgiven.” She said, smiling at him.

“Yeah yeah, I’m aware, but, you never know where it could land him.”

“Well now you have your answer.” She started walking with him, swaying side to side. “Looks like it was a good decision to get you out today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Yuma here, hhe talks kind of like how I do so it was pretty easy too aha.   
> Oh yeah, there's also a subtle references to Yuma and Kotori getting together, because that goes into a different story. There's a reason for it, promise


	7. Little Baby

Finally, the day had come and Second was in the hospital. Vector sat in the waiting room and found himself constantly watching the clock. Was he really that worried about her? He knew he shouldn’t be, but something still made him feel uneasy. 

But before he could fret some more, a doctor was standing in front of him.

“Are you Vector?” he asked. 

Vector nodded.

“Alright, Second is ready for visitors.” And with those words Vector immediately got to his feet and rushed to her room.

Second was sitting up in bed, and smiled at him when he came in. 

He could tell she was tired, just by the look in her eyes, and that her hair was a mess. 

“Good to see you stayed, I was almost worried that you’d leave me,” she said laughing a little.

“I thought you’d know me better than that by now.” He took a seat next to her.

“I know, I was just joking, but I’m still happy to see you.” She held his hand.

“So, did it go alright?” he asked.

“Well, it hurt, kind of like when I was stabbed. But that pain didn’t last long; this pain just kept going and going. I never realized humans could withstand pain like that.”

“Yeah, they can go through a lot.”

“Mhm – oh, did you call them?” she asked.

“I did after I got here. I called Third and Fourth, and I got ahold of Yuma too.” 

“Good, good. They should be here soon then.” She smiled. 

A few minutes later she saw Third peek into the room.

“Hello? Is Second in here?”

“I am, come in,” she said while waving to him. He walked in with Dark following close behind.

“Good, I was right.” He sat down to her other side. “So are you feeling alright?”

“Oh yes I’m fine, honestly I don’t even need half the stuff they’re giving me. I could probably get out of here by tomorrow.”

“That’s wonderful!” He patted her hand. “I’m glad everything went well for you.”

Then the rest came in soon after.

“Second are you okay? Are you still feeling any pain? Do I have to kill Vector?” Fourth asked the moment she walked in.

“I want to see the baby!” First exclaimed.

“Calm down calm down.” Second laughed a little. “I’m fine, Fourth, and you'll be able to see him soon, First.”

“Yay!” First cheered. Fourth simply glared at Vector and then moved away.

“Oh, so it’s a boy?” Yuma asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah, I can’t wait to hold him again,” she said dreamly.

A nurse knocked on the door and Second looked up.

“Are you ready for him?” she asked.

“Oh yes, let me hold him,” she said while holding her hands out. The baby was gently laid in her arms and Second looked down at him with a warm smile. The fact that this child was hers and Vectors was something she couldn’t wrap her mind around. 

“Hello dear, everyone’s here to see you,” she whispered quietly.

First leaned over the bed and looked at the baby in awe. 

“He’s so small, and he looks like you, Second.” The baby opened his eyes and looked at him. “Oh, now he looks like Vector.” 

Fourth looked over and sighed. “Poor kid. having to share an appearance with him.”

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Yuma said.

She just rolled her eyes. 

“I guess...at least he looks like her too.”

“That’s better.” Yuma turned back to Second. “He’s very cute. Did you name him yet?” 

She shook her head.

“Not yet actually. What do you think Vector? Do you have a name in mind?” 

“No, sorry, I haven’t really thought of one.”

“It’s fine,” She giggled. “How about Michio?”

“That sounds good,” he said. “Though, any reason why that one?”

“No not really, it just sounds cute.” She gently kissed her son’s head. “Hello my little Michio.”

 

* * *

 

Second went home the next day with Michio in her arms. 

“He can sleep in our room for now, how does that sound?” she asked Vector while she was feeding her son.

Vector shrugged. “Sounds fine I guess.”

And that night Vector learned just how much babies cried. He wrapped a pillow around his head once Michio began crying and felt Second get up from bed. Slowly the baby’s cries settled down as Second held and soothed him. Vector desperately tried to fall back to sleep after that. 

He must have knocked out completely because the next thing he knew it was morning and Second was already up. When he walked downstairs he found her sitting on the couch, rocking Michio to sleep.

“So how was your night?” he asked jokingly.

“Really funny,” she said, yawning. “At one point he woke up crying again and it was so close to morning that I just decided that sleeping again would be pointless.” 

“I could guess.”

“I was also being nice to you, letting you sleep while I took care of Michio. But since you’re up now I think I’ll put him back to bed and nap a little myself.”

“You do that.” He kissed her forehead. “If I hear him cry I’ll try to help, if you don’t wake up from it first that is.”

“Thanks, dear.”

It continued like that for weeks. At one point Vector must have gotten used to the noise because he found himself only waking up a few times. But at the same time he noticed how tired Second was during the day. He wanted to help, but at the same time she always managed to beat him to it.

One night however, he was woken up by Michio’s crying, and Second was still sound asleep. He groaned and got out of bed. He went over to his son’s crib and gently picked him up.

“You sure do make a lot of noise, don’t you?” he mumbled as he rocked him in his arms.

Michio looked up at his father’s face and his crying began to subside.

“Much better now.” 

Slowly, Michio began falling back to sleep, making Vector feel proud of himself for successfully calming him down.

“Good job, dear, ” a sudden voice spoke. He turned around and saw Second sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

“I tried, ” he said with a tired grin, putting Michio back in his crib. He climbed back into bed and felt Second wrap her arms around him.

“Look at you, acting how a father would.”

“I just wanted to stop the crying.”

“I know, but it was still cute seeing you like that.” Gently, she kissed his lips.

“I just wanted you to rest a little more too.” He kissed her back. “Now let’s try to get some sleep before he wakes up again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the reason for this being a crossover is apparent aha


	8. Remeeting

How long has it been since Second came into his life? Vector watched her make dinner while he pondered the thought. Michio sat next to him coloring. He was still too short to sit in a normal chair but Vector was still shocked to see how much his son had grown.

“What are you drawing, Michie?” He asked, leaning over. 

“It’s a bird!” he said, proudly holding up his drawing. It did look  _ vaguely _ like a bird so there was some effort there. 

Vector patted his head. “Very good, but why is there a bag on it?”

“It got stuck, so now it’s running around to get unstuck,” he smiled while waving his arms around.

Second walked into the room and looked at her son’s drawing. “What a silly bird,” She giggled. “I’m sure he’ll get free. But for now it’s time to put that away and go eat.” 

Michio looked a little disappointed, but picked up his pencils and paper and shimmied out of his seat. He looked up at the counter and then at Vector.

“Daddy, help.” 

Vector got out of his chair and set his things on the counter.

“Thank you!” Michio smiled happily. Vector then picked him up and helped him sit back in his chair. Second served them some rice and they all started eating.

“Oh yeah, Third called me,” she stated after a while.

“Yeah, I heard. Anything important?”

“Somewhat.” 

He looked up at her. “What does that mean exactly?”

“Well, Eliphas wants the five of us to go back to Astral World in about a month,” she replied, looking down.

“I hope it’s not to stay there permanently.”

She shook her head. “Oh no, it’s just a meeting, so to speak. He wants to see how we’re doing, if we’ve noticed anything wrong, stuff like that.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yeah, nothing bad. I hope,” she said hesitantly. “But the thing is, I’m going to be gone for at least a week.”

“And your point is?”

“Well, you’ll be alone during that time and that hasn't happened since I got here. And you’ll have to watch Michio too.”

“I can handle that. I was alone for six years before you came here. And I can handle Michio just fine. I’ve watched you take care of him enough times to get the gist of it.”

“You sure?” Her voice was laced with worry.

He nodded. 

“Well, alright then. Oh and there’s Yuma too, he can always help if you're having trouble.”

“Yeah, if you want to call  _ that _ help.” He chuckled.

“He has more experience than both of us.”

“I know, and I’m still shocked by that.”

She nodded in agreement. “But, if you really think you can handle it, then I guess I don’t have to worry too much.”

“You don’t have to worry at all, dear. I can handle it just fine.”

“Right. Well I should at least make some food for you two, that’ll definitely make me feel better.” 

He shrugged. “Less for me to do so I won’t complain.”

A few weeks passed after that and Second finally felt Eliphas summon her.

She now stood in the living room dressed in her armor. Michio simply stared at her and then ran to hug her leg.

“Ah, it’s okay Michie,” she said, picking him up. “I’ll only be gone for a little while, and daddy will be here with you.”

He hugged his mother tightly, trying to hold back his small tears. She gingerly kissed his cheek and set him back down. “And Vector,” she looked directly at him, “if anything goes wrong, go to Yuma.”

“I know, I know, it’s not like you haven’t told me that twenty times already.” He smirked and then kissed her. “Just do what you need to do and come back as soon as you can.”

“Of course.” She kissed him back and then took a step back. She waved to them one last time.

“Be safe you two, I love you.” And just like that she disappeared. Michio kept waving goodbye until she was gone completely.

“Love you too, Momma,” he said quietly.

 

* * *

 

Second walked through the palace of Astral World and was greeted by the others. 

“Good to see you again,” Third smiled warmly. And before she could respond Fourth had already enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Things are still okay right? Did you really leave him alone with Michio to come here?” she whispered.

“Yes yes of course, and it’s okay. Please don’t bring this up right now.” she whispered back. 

Fourth let go of her and smiled. “Good, at least you’re all right, that’s all that matters to me.” 

They heard footsteps coming towards them and they all turned their attention to the noise. Eliphas stood before them, looking down at them with an unreadable expression. Second suddenly felt nervous.

“So you’re all here, that’s a good start,” he said. They all nodded and Third and Fourth stepped forward.

“I have noticed no abnormalities on Earth,” Fourth stated.

“I have nothing to report either,” Third added. “and haven’t detected any type of interference from outside sources.”

Eliphas nodded approvingly and then turned around. “I will meet with each one of you later in private,” he announced before leaving the room.

Third and Fourth seemed to let out a sigh of relief at his departure before they looked at each other.

“Wow, that seemed way too easy.” Dark said. 

Third shrugged. “We’ve been updating him every week, so this was nothing more than basic information.”

“This was actually the easiest it’s been for us,” Fourth said. “We usually have to go on for a good hour explaining this and that. It’s so much.”

Second was quiet for a moment. “What type of meeting was he talking about?” she finally asked.

“Hm, I’m not sure. Well, like for Dark, I’m sure it’ll be asking if he’s changed, probably stuff about chaos too.” 

“I see.” She looked down at her feet. 

Fourth walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it. No one’s said a word. He’ll just ask you about Vector and if he’s still an issue. That’s it.”

“If you say so.”

Fourth smiled. “I know so.”

 

* * *

 

There was one thing that Second had forgotten about Astral World: it was boring. Maybe after being exposed to Earth for so long it made Astral World seem so dull, either way there wasn’t much to do outside of talking to Eliphas.

First sat back in a chair.

“I wish I brought something with me. My phone, or a game, something!” he complained. 

Third, who was watching some screens, just shook his head. “They wouldn’t have made the trip. Just deal with it for now, we’ll be back home soon.” 

He just crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. “I’m happy we were asleep all that time,” he muttered under his breath.

Second was sitting next to him and patted his shoulder affectionately. “You sound so much like Yuma.” She teased. “But you are right. I wish I could call home, at least to see if they’re doing okay.”

 

* * *

 

Back home Vector was watching TV mindlessly while Michio was putting a puzzle together. Ever since Second left he'd been bored out of his mind.

“How many days has it been now?” He asked out loud. He counted on his fingers. 

Michio looked up at him and held out four fingers. “Four, daddy.”

“Oh, you’ve been keeping track?” 

He nodded. 

“I guess you miss her a lot then?” 

He nodded again. 

“Same here.” Vector got up and started digging through some drawers.

Michio got up too and tried to look in them, but was still too short to see. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

Vector just looked down and patted his head.

“I’m looking for something—something old. I wonder if it’s still here...” he said, pulling random bits and pieces out of the drawer. Finally, he  pulled something out and smirked. “Here we go. Hey, Michie, do you know what these are?” 

Michio shook his head. 

“They’re cards. Me and your mom used to play with them a lot, but…” Vector grimaced, lips pursed together. “We stopped...for reasons.” 

“Oh, I wanna see!” he said reaching up for them.

“You can, just not right now.” Vector picked him up. “Maybe when you can read I’ll teach you the game, how does that sound?” 

Michio nodded.

Vector looked through the cards a little and put them down. “I wonder if I could beat Second in a rematch,” he said, laughing a little.


	9. Just Needed

Second was called to meet Eliphas. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Third reassured. Second nodded and then walked inside the room. There she saw Eliphas outside on the balcony looking over Astral World.

Second closed the door behind her and saluted. “Second, reporting in,” she said firmly. 

Eliphas simply nodded in acknowledgement and walked over to her.

“So, about Vector, how is he doing on Earth? Has he done anything suspicious?” 

“No, not at all. When I first found him he was living in a hole. He was pretty much a shell of his former self.”

“I see.” He turned around. “You know, when I told you to watch him, I didn’t mean live with him.”

She felt a knot in her stomach. “Oh, I see. I didn’t realize.”

“Mhm, also, I’ve come to understand that you’ve been hiding some things from me.”

She felt her heartbeat quicken. “Um, no, not at all,” she replied. 

“Making the others stay silent is the same as hiding something, you know?” 

She gave him a side glance. “How did you—”

“Just because Third or Fourth don’t tell me something, it doesn’t mean I don’t know it.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “So don’t lie, just tell me what has happened.”

She sighed, knowing that there was no point in pretending anymore. “Vector and I are in a relationship, and we ended up having a child. That’s all, I promise.” She looked down. “He’s not the same as he was before. That’s why all of this happened. I trust him, and he’s shown me he’s changed.”

There was a deep frown on his face. “That’s not a good enough answer for me. I’m sure you’re aware of that already.” 

She nodded solemnly. “Please. I’m still doing my job, and he hasn’t done anything.”

“If this was under different circumstances, I would have punished you the moment I heard about it. However, I need you.” 

She looked up at him, slightly confused. “What do you mean?”

“Third and Fourth haven’t been completely truthful about how the Earth is faring.”

That took her by surprise. “Really? But I haven’t noticed anything?”

“I’ll explain it later, just know that you’re lucky that this issue has come up.” 

She bowed. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are. I also had to tell you this now, because in the future you might have to do some extra work if you wish to keep it safe.”

“I see. Thank you for the warning.” 

“I also suggest that you hold off on creating anymore, unless you want to make the job harder on yourself.” 

She felt a weird feeling overcome her when he said that, and cautiously placed a hand on her stomach. “I see, I’ll remember that.”

“Alright then.” He started walking out of the room and turned back towards her. “Come, I’ll explain the issue with all of you at once.”

 

* * *

 

The others gathered in a large observing room while awaiting Second and Eliphas. And when they did arrive, Fourth immediately went to Second’s side and grabbed her hand. 

“How did it—” 

Second stopped her before she could finish and desperately tried to hold back her tears. “He knew, he knew it all. I was so stupid for thinking that I could hide it.” She said in a hushed voice.

Fourth’s eyes widened. “But, you’re still here?” 

“Only because I’m needed. That’s all.”

“I see.” Fourth held a downcast expression. “I’m sorry.” 

She just shook her head and wiped away her tears. “Not now—just not now. Let’s listen to Eliphas.”

Each of them looked at Eliphas who was still standing by the doorway and waited for him to speak. “The suspicions I had when I first sent you all on your missions were correct,” he started. “Yes, at the moment the Earth is fine, but from what I understand there is  _ something _ trying to force its way there.”

“So you lied to us then?” Dark said.

“Not exactly,” Third answered. “Due to  _ its _ nature, we had labeled it as something to keep watch on rather than something of immediate danger.” 

Fourth nodded in agreement. “We’re only bringing it up now because we’ve felt more activity from it lately.”

“So this isn’t something new?” First asked.

“No, it started about a year after we went to Earth. It began as something subtle, but over time it’s grown to be more forceful.”

“What is it then?” First asked impatiently. “You're talking like you know what it is.”

“That’s the problem, we don’t know what it is,” Eliphas spoke again. “It’s something that’s not coming from within our universe, so we have no idea what it could be.”

First furrowed his eyebrows at that. “A different universe? How weird.”

Eliphas nodded gravely. “It just might be that, but for now, we know nothing.”

“Well this sounds like a waste of time then,” Dark groaned. “Are we just going to watch it and hope nothing goes wrong? Or are we going to at least try to find the source of it?”

“He...actually has a point.” Third said, shocked that he was actually agreeing with him. “If we can at least find a way to see what this other dimension is trying, we might be able to stop whatever is happening.”

“Right now, anything is worth a try,” Eliphas said. “Third, you’ll stay here with me so we can try to come up with a plan. Fourth, you go back to Earth and circle the planet to find where you can feel these pulses at their strongest.” 

They both nodded. 

“And as for the rest of you, continue with your normal missions, and don’t say a word about this to anyone.”

“Of course, Eliphas,” they all replied in unison. And in that moment, Second could feel herself let out a sigh of relief and happiness at the thought of returning home to Vector and Michio.

 

* * *

 

When Second returned home, she found Vector and Michio looking at cards sprawled out on the kitchen table.

“So with this one you can...” she heard Vector say. Michio was just looking at the cards curiously, listening to his father’s every word.

“Wow, I didn’t expect you to take those things back out again,” she laughed.

Michio instantly perked up at the sound of his mother’s voice. “Momma, you’re home!” He yelled, jumping off his chair and hugging her. “I missed you!”

“Hello, dear,” she kneeled down and picked him up. “I missed you too. Did you have a good time with daddy?” 

He nodded happily and pointed at the table.

“He’s showing me cards!”

“I can see that, how nice of him.” 

“Yeah,” Vector let out a small laugh of his own. “I didn’t think he’d understand it so quickly though. I also didn’t know he could read—or well, read as good as he could.”

“Well I've been reading with him every night so I'm glad to see he’s learning.” She patted his head. “You’re so smart Michie.” 

He beamed at the compliments he was getting.

Second then put him down.

“Okay, daddy and I need to talk, so go play in your room, dear.” 

Michio nodded and ran upstairs.

Vector took the opportunity to draw himself closer to her side and gently kissed her temple. “So how was it?” Vector asked.

“Well...he knew,” she said, looking down.

She felt him jerk in shock. “Really?” He asked, exasperated. But his expression quickly turned into an annoyed one. “Okay, which one told him? It was Dark wasn't it? I can see him doing that.”

“No, no, he just knew. I was stupid to think he couldn’t just watch us himself.” She sighed dejectedly.

Vector rubbed her arm affectionately. “Well, you’re here, so it must have been okay.”

“To a degree.” 

“How so?”

“Well...” She bit her lip, unsure of how to explain it to him without revealing the information she learned. “I’m doing such a good job that he’s overlooking it,” she lied. “As long as you don’t do anything bad, we’re fine.”

“Well that’s easy.” He stood behind her and put his arms on her shoulders. “That means we can still have our fun then, right?” 

She sighed once more. “Yeah, I don’t see why not.” She turned around and hugged him. “You know, I missed you. A lot,” she whispered. 

He hugged her back. “I missed you too.” 

She smiled and kissed him. “You did well watching him all on your own. I should give you a little reward for doing such a good job,” she said with a sly grin. “Maybe when Michio goes to sleep, I can give it to you.”

Vector knew where this was going and smirked. “I can’t wait.” 


	10. One More

“Vector! I’m taking Michio to school!” Second called from the front door. Vector walked out of their shared room, still in his night clothes.

“I told you that you just need to wake me up if you don’t want to walk with him.” He yawned. “And are you sure you want to? Aren’t you going to get tired?” 

She crossed her arms. “I was doing this much walking when I was pregnant with Michio, I’m just fine. Besides, I’m stopping by the doctor too.” She put a hand on her stomach. “I’m going to see if they know if it’s a boy or girl yet.” She smiled.

“I want to know too.”

“Well of course I’ll tell you when I get back, but it’s going to be a surprise.” She left soon afterwards, leaving Vector standing there to guess if he was going to have another son or daughter.

“What about you, Michie?” Second asked as they walked to school. “Do you want a brother or a sister?” 

The boy thought for a moment. “A sister.”

“Oh really? Any reason why?” 

He shook his head. “I just do.” 

She ruffled his hair affectionately. “Well maybe you’ll get just that.”

 

* * *

 

“Having one kid, I can overlook, but two? Really, Second?” Third said. Second ran her hand through her hair nervously. 

“Well, this one was a surprise for all of us.” She laughed a little. “We’ll be more careful from now on, I promise.”

“You’re lucky you’re needed. Honestly, I don’t think Fourth and I can talk you out of this one.”

“I know I know, just—can we please not talk about it right now?”

“Fine.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “And just look at her.” She looked down at the small baby cradled in her arms. “She’s worth more than anything Eliphas could do to me.”

“I guess so.” He sighed. “What did you name her?” 

“Mieru. Vector came up with it.” she said, rocking the baby back and forth. 

“Oh really? How shocking. But I guess she is cute.”

“Mhm.” She continued rocking her with a gentle smile on her face. “I’m trying to get Vector to find us a new house. Now that we have Mieru, it’s just… For now it’s okay, but when the kids get older we’ll need something bigger.”

“I see,” Third said.

“Yeah, I’m sure he can manage something. I just hope he doesn’t cause any trouble.”

He sighed. “I never expected you to get so attached to him.”

“I didn’t either, but what did you expect, having me live with him for so long? I can’t help but get attached in some way.” 

“I...guess you have a point. That kind of happened with Dark and I, but...you know—not like how you two became attached.”

“Well Dark’s a brother to us, so it’s different.”

“I guess.” He got up. “Well, if this is what you want, I’ll accept it. And having a niece isn’t so bad.”

“Glad you agree,” she said with a small laugh.

 

\---

 

“I wanna see the baby!” Michio exclaimed the moment Second walked in the room. First followed behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Not too loud Michio, you might wake up Mieru,” he said, trying to quiet him. 

Second just smiled and looked down at her son. “You excited to see her, dear?” she asked while kneeling down. 

He nodded eagerly. 

“Well first you have to promise me that you’ll be very quiet, and you have to be careful too. Okay?”

He nodded again. 

She moved the blanket wrapped around Mieru a little so he could see her face. Her orange locks clung to her face and just then she opened her big, green eyes to look at her brother.

“Ah! Hi baby, I’m your big brother.” Michio held her small hand gently.

“Her name’s Mieru, dear.”

“Oh, Mieru, well I’m Michio.” 

Mieru gurgled a bit and then yawned. Her eyes began to close once more and she fell back to sleep in her mother's arms. 

“Aww,” Michio whined.

“There, there, dear—you can play with her later.” She got up and looked at First. “Thanks for watching him, I hope he wasn’t too much for you.”

“Oh no, it was fine, we had lots of fun.” He grinned. “I didn’t know he knew how to duel either, so that was fun, even though it was hard to explain some things to him.”

“Yeah, well Vector taught him, and he still can’t read everything. But still, how nice of you to do that with him.” 

He nodded and smiled. “It was nothing, I’m always willing to help you out.” 

“That’s good, because I might have you watch him again, now that we have Mieru to care for.” 

“Well just tell me and I will.” He patted Michio’s head. “How does that sound Michie? You want to play with me more?” 

He nodded his head eagerly. 

Second chuckled. “Well I’ll let you two keep playing while I take care of Mieru.”

“Yay!” Michio cheered happily.


	11. Accept and Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I messed up. I posted chapter 12 before 11, and well it doesn't hurt to bad, it still reads a little weird. So yeah  
> Woops
> 
> And another thing, this chapter was added like, an hour before my draft was due, because I thought it would be, stupid, to say the least, for Vector to kinda go though this development about being forgiven, and forget the one person he hurt the most.

Vector was sitting in the living room, lost in thought as Second walked in.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“No, no, just. I don’t know. I feel like I should be doing something.”

“Something as in?”

“I don’t know.” He sank down further in his seat. 

“Well, if you don’t know what to do, could you go out and do some shopping for me?”

“Um, well, I guess I can,” he mumbled, shrugging. 

“Wonderful! I have my hands full with Mieru, so I haven’t been able to do much,” she handed him a grocery list.

“It’s alright if it takes you awhile, just don’t take too long, okay?” 

He got up and patted her arm gently. “Of course, I don’t want to worry you either,” he said with a small smirk. 

“Oh how sweet of you.” She said with a light blush on her cheeks. “All right, now go. I'll see you when you get back.” She waved to him as he headed out the door.

When Vector was outside, he glanced down at the list and sighed. “So she wants enough food to last us a month.”

As he was walking to the market, he passed by a rather large and familiar mansion. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. “That’s Nasch’s house.” He bought a hand up and placed it on one of the iron bars of the front gate. He stared blankly, seemingly lost in thought until--

“No, no, that’s a stupid thought,” he muttered, shaking his head. Talking to Nasch was pointless; he knew he was still hated by the Barians, no matter what Alit or Second said.

He continued on and did his shopping, but his mind kept wandering back to that house. He knew it was stupid to even consider going there but...maybe it would be okay? 

No, no it wouldn’t. 

When he got everything on the list, at least three hours had already gone by.

He walked home carrying multiple bags until he finally reached his front door. Once he was inside, he instantly dropped the bags on the counter. “Gods, did you really need all of that?” he complained as Second walked into the kitchen.

“I did,” She said, picking everything out and then putting it away. “Thank you for your help. Have you figured out what you want to do yet?”

“Hm, kind of. But it was a stupid thought.” 

“Well maybe it isn’t. What was it?” 

He shook his head. “I was thinking about talking to Nasch, but, that’s not going to happen. I’d rather stay dead in his mind; it’s easier for me that way.”

Her eyes narrowed. “There’s no need to think like that. What? Do you think he still hates you?”

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, I’m very serious. It’s been several years, I’m sure he’s forgiven you by now.”

“And what about the others? I mean, I killed Merag like three times.” He grumbled.

“Yes, but that was all in the past, you're not the same person you were before. And besides, Merag is still alive.” 

He just turned away from her. “It’s not that simple.”

“Oh really, how so?”

“Well, I—I’m not sure.” 

“Then try at least. You can’t live on believing the words ‘well they hate me’ because you don’t really know unless they say so.” 

He crossed his arms. “Fine, fine, I’ll try, just stop being so angry.”

“I’m not. I’m just annoyed that you're complaining about some problem instead of doing something about it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Well, go on then, it’s not that late. Go have a talk with them.” 

“What? But—”

“No buts, go.” 

“Fine.” He got up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I’ll be back soon, hopefully.

“Nasch isn’t going to kill you.”

_ “Sure.” _ Vector walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him. He marched all the way back to the mansion and just stood there by the front gate. Second wasn’t serious, was she? Nasch hated him, and so did the other Barians. So there was no point in doing this. Yet there he was, actually considering it.

He finally worked up enough courage to walk past the gate and knock on the door.

“Who’s there?” a voice asked on the other side. It sounded like a butler, it had to be Durbe.

“It’s Vector. I want to talk to Nasch.”

“Vector? Aren’t you dead?” Now he knew it was Durbe.

“I wish I was,” he said somewhat jokingly, but with a serious undertone.

“Real funny, but I’m surprised,” he heard him say under his breath.

“Yeah yeah, well can I come in? I want to talk.”

“Just talk? Nothing more?”

“Yes, I promise, I—I want to set some things straight.”

“Those are some shocking words coming from you, Vector.”

“I know. But if you don’t want to let me in, then that’s fine,” he said, turning away. But he then heard the door open behind him, and he sighed. There wasn’t going to be an easy way out of this. 

“Come in,” Durbe said as he held open the door.

Vector walked in and looked around. The main hall had a grand staircase that wound upward to the second floor. There were several large paintings that lined the walls and all the wooden furniture seemed to have extensive carvings.

“This is a nice place,” he said.

“I suppose so,” Durbe closed the door behind him. “So where have you been all this time?” He asked as they walked down the hall. 

“I’ve just been...staying out of the way. Living a quiet life up until just recently,” Vector explained rather nonchalantly.

“I see. How interesting.” 

They walked into the main room where Nasch and Merag where sitting, both doing their own thing. Durbe coughed a little to get their attention.

Nasch was the first to react. “Vector, is that you?” he asked, somewhat shocked to see him standing there. 

Vector nodded. “It is. Quite a shock, isn't it?”

“It honestly is. Considering how long it’s been I swore—”

“Yes yes, swore I was dead, I’ve heard that a lot.”

“Uh, yeah. Well, I guess that explains what I overheard.”

Vector raised an eyebrow. “Overheard? From who?” 

“Well, I heard Alit say your name while talking to Gilag.”

“Oh yeah, I saw him a while back. I guess he didn’t keep his promise then.” He shrugged. “I should've expected that.”

“So, why are you here?” 

Vector looked around, unsure of what to say exactly. “I’m here...to say.” He looked down. “I’m sorry. For everything I did in the past, for summoning Don Thousand, killing Merag, and trying to kill you...and so on.” 

“I...see.” He was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Vector had just said.

Vector kept his eyes fixated on the floor, not wanting to look up. 

“I'll understand if you don't forgive me. I’m not expecting you to. I just came here to...get it off my chest.”

Nasch was quick to interject. “No no, I accept your apology. And honestly it’s mostly because I never thought I’d see you again. And knowing you have enough guts to show up here and apologize face to face is...well, that makes me happy.” 

Merag, who had been silent the entire time, stepped forward. “I forgive you too. What happened was in the past. And since you’ve managed to stay out of trouble for so long, I think you’ve proven yourself.” She smiled slightly.

Vector looked awkwardly to the side. “Well, I’m glad you think so.” 

Nasch held out his hand. “We’re no longer enemies, all right?” 

Vector shook his hand and pulled it back shortly after. “All right.” He chuckled a little. “To think I was so worried about this. Second was right.”

“Second?” Nasch furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oh, Zexal II, remember her?”

It took about a minute or two before he finally did. “Oh, yes I do.”

“Well, she came to Earth and started living with me. And well, she told me to do this, or rather- she talked me into this.”

“Wow, what a shocker.” Nasch laughed a little at the thought of Vector needing someone to convince him to talk with someone rather than deciding to himself. “Though, I didn’t know those forms were their own beings.”

“Yeah, I thought the same. But she’s nice and has been really helpful. Plus something else...” His words trailed off.

“The way you're wording that is...suspicious. Did something happen between you two?” Nasch asked offhandedly.

“Well, we may have had a bit of a relationship, and we might have a kid or two.” He laughed awkwardly, not meeting his gaze.

Nasch looked mildly surprised, but simply grinned soon afterwards. “I never took you for the fatherly type, but I’m not one to judge your life choices.”

“Well good then, one less person that will complain about it.”

Nasch just rolled his eyes, the small grin on his face never faltering. “I won’t even ask who.”

“Thanks. And I guess I’ll leave for now. Thanks for...understanding.”

“Of course, come by anytime Vector, and try not to be in such a rush next time.” He smiled.

“I’ll consider it.” Vector waved and began walking back to the front door. “See you, Na- “ He stopped himself. “See you, Ryoga.”


	12. Magical Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While writing this: Wait, Mieru has powers, how do I add that in here? Well if bother her 'parents' are aliens it should work out find. And that's why this chapter is here. Also the last part is something I've wanted to write for ages, but never had a chance to.
> 
> And just to add, if you see this and wonder where the 'new' chapter is, read chapter 11. I messed up my ordering

Second was sitting on the couch playing with Mieru. It was almost amazing that she had been with them for three years. 

She was bouncing around with the energy that most toddlers seem to have, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come here, dear.” She said picking the girl up and sitting Mieru on her knee.

“Hm, daddy and Michie should be home soon,” she said out loud. 

Mieru then jumped off her knee and ran to the door. “They are coming, Momma!” she said. 

Second followed her and looked out the door but saw nothing.“Silly girl, you must have heard someone walking by.” She said picking her up. Mieru shook her head.

“No no, down there,” she said pointing down the road.

“Sure, sure, dear.” She looked where Mieru was pointing, but she still saw no one. “It’s not nice to lie, you know.”

“But—but—” She pointed. “There, over there.” 

Second sighed and looked again. And then she saw Vector walk around the corner.

“Daddy!” Mieru said happily. 

Second looked at her, somewhat shocked. “How did you know?” 

Mieru ignored her and clapped her hands as her father came inside. “Daddy! Daddy!” she said. 

Vector walked up to her and patted her head.

“You seem happy to see me,” he said. He looked at Second. “You all right? You seem...shocked?”

“Um, no it’s nothing. Mieru just seemed to somehow know you were coming.”

He smirked. “Maybe she knows how to keep track of time already.”

“Yeah, I doubt that.” She shook her head. “Still weird.”

“Maybe it’s something she got from our otherworldly halfs.” He laughed a little. 

“Well, I mean, that could be it.” 

Vector poked Mieru’s cheek. “Are you special, dear?” he cooed. 

Mieru grabbed his finger. “No don’t, daddy!” she said.

“Maybe it was just a lucky guess,” he said taking back his finger. “Well we might find out later.”

“I guess so. Wow, well if she really is something special I’m sure Eliphas will have a fit. First I have kids with you, then one of them has a gift either because of your Barian half, or my Astral half.” She sighed. “Oh well, nothing he can really do.”

“Wow, you really don’t seem to care about him anymore.” he chuckled.

“No, not like that. I care...but I’m not worried anymore.” 

“Well, if you’re not worried then I’m happy,” he smiled. 

She nodded to him. “Yeah, well now let’s just try to see if she really does have something special about her.” She looked at Mieru and Michio who were playing together.

“And how will you do that?”

“Well, simply try a few things. See if she really knows when you’re coming home, or if she just has a good a sense of time.” 

“That works.”

“Exactly and we can start it now.” She smiled and handed him a list. “Go get a few things for dinner and we’ll see if she does anything.”

“Fine fine.” He grabbed the list and then kissed her. “I’ll be back in a few then,” he said, walking out the door.

Second joined the kids on the floor, where Michio was trying to help Mieru draw.

“Where’s dad?” Michio asked.

“Oh, getting a few things for dinner, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay. What is it?”

“Red!” Mieru said. 

Second looked at her. “Red what, dear?”

“Ah, beans! Beans!” 

“Wow, well, she’s partly right. Just red beans and rice,” she said.

“All right, can I help cook?” Michio asked. 

“Sure dear, when dad gets back you can.”

“Yay!” he said happily as he returned to playing. 

Second kept watching Mieru waiting to see if she’d say anything when Vector was close. However, she kept on playing with her toys like any child would have.

About an hour later Second had gone into the kitchen to start dinner, deciding that just sitting there wouldn’t help.

“Daddy’s here!” she heard Mieru say. 

Michio got up and looked out the window. “But he’s not at the door?” he said, sitting back down. 

About a minute later the door opened and Vector walked in.

“Here you go,” he said, putting a bag on the counter. “So, anything happen?”

“Well a minute ago she said you were coming, so it doesn’t seem to be just lucky guessing.”

He laughed outright. “Interesting, well let’s see if it leads to something.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She started cutting up some vegetables. “Michie, come here if you still want to help.” She called.

“Coming, mom!”

 

* * *

 

It was Mieru’s fifth birthday.

“Happy birthday!” Michio said, handing her a box. Inside it was a stuffed white rabbit. “Do you like it?” 

Mieru took it out of the box and hugged it.

“I think she does,” Second said, smiling. 

Mieru nodded and then hugged Michio. “Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome.”

Vector grabbed a box and put it in front of her. “Here dear, this is from me and your mom.” 

Mieru tried to pick up the box and found it too heavy for her to pick it up, so she stood over the box and unwrapped it. Inside it was a large purple crystal that was shaped like an apple. She looked at it in awe and tried to pull it out of the box, but it was still too heavy for her to lift up.

“Here.” Vector had her sit down and he pulled it out and put it in her lap. “Happy now?” 

She nodded.

“Do you like it?” Second asked.

“Yes yes!” She smiled happily. “Can I use it?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Second said. She and Vector had mostly gotten it for her because they figured she’d enjoy the idea of trying to see the future and such. “Why don’t you practice on daddy while I get your cake ready.”

Vector glared at Second but accepted it; it’s not like Mieru could do much with the crystal anyway. 

“Okay! I’m going to look at your past, daddy.”

Mieru looked into her crystal deeply while running her hands over it. Where she learned to do that, he didn’t know, but he just went it. He heard her mumbling and looking at the crystal.

“Do you see anything?” 

She didn’t say anything at first and just kept looking deeply into it. Then she exclaimed, “I see something!”

It nearly startled Vector out of his skin. “Oh really? What do you see?” 

She closed her eyes. “He looks like you daddy, but he has his face covered. He’s standing on a bunch of people, I think they’re asleep.” 

Vector looked around nervously.  “Are you sure you’re seeing that right?” 

She nodded.  “He has, a sword. It’s covered in something red. He’s covered in red too,” she continued. 

Vector grabbed the apple and out it behind his back.  “I think that’s enough for today,.” he said with an unusually sweet smile. 

“Daddy, was that really you?” she asked, her bottom lip quivering, like she was about to cry. 

“No dear, not at all. Maybe you did something wrong?” 

She pouted. “No, it was right! But you wouldn’t lie to me, right?” 

“Not at all, dear,” he said, patting her head. He picked her up in his arms. “I think mom’s ready with the cake.” 

“Yay, cake!” she said, instantly forgetting about what she saw.

After they sang to her and the kids had their cake, Second grabbed Vector and pulled him into the hall.

“So did she see anything?” she asked quietly.

“Well, she somehow saw my past life.”

“Wait really?” 

He nodded. “I just told her she must have been wrong because...” He sighed “I just don’t need her to know things like that. She’s too young.”

“Yeah. Maybe that apple was a bad idea,” she said seriously.

“We’ll just have to watch what she does. Not much else we can do.” 

“I guess...I just don’t what her to see things that might scare her, or worse.” She sighed.

“Maybe we’ll find someone who can teach her these things since neither of us really understand it.”

“Maybe we should...when she’s older though.”

“Whatever you want.”


	13. Parents from Memories

Second occasionally took Michio and Mieru to see Yuma. It was always funny to her because despite her telling them that he was there uncle, Vector had told them he was actually their grandpa and they took to calling him that, much to his displeasure. 

“Grandpa, grandpa!” both kids said when Yuma opened the front door. He cringed a little but then hugged them.

“I told you I’m not that old,” he said said with a slight laugh.

“But that’s what dad said you are,” Michio said.

“Of course he did.” Yuma sighed but then smiled again. “Oh well, I guess I can’t stop you.”

Second laughed a little and then pulled him aside. “Hey, I need to ask Astral something, can you call him out for me?” she asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, one second.”

Astral then appeared next to him. “Hm? Oh, well Second,” he said. “What do you need?”

She started talking to him when she noticed that Mieru was looking at them. 

“Who are you talking to, mom?” she asked. 

Second looked at her, eyes wide. “What do you mean?”

“That guy right there,” she said, pointing at Astral.

“You can see him?”

“Yes? Should I not?”

“No no, I just didn’t think you could.” 

“Oh, well I can.” She walked closer to him. “Hello!”

“Hello there,” he said. “So, you can hear me too?” 

She nodded.

“This is Astral,” Second said. “He’s technically your other grandpa,” she added, knowing there was no point in hiding that fact.

“Another grandpa?” Her eyes lit up. “So cool! So wait, does that mean me and Michio have two grandmas too?”

“Well not really, dear.”

“Aw, well two grandpas is still nice.” She got close to Astral, looking right into his eyes with awe. “I’m Mieru! I’m seven! Why do you look so weird, grandpa Astral?”

Second laughed a little, unsure how to react to her daughter.

Michio noticed her talking to someone and walked over.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Grandpa Astral.” 

“What do you mean? There’s no one there.”

“Yes there is, he’s right there.” She pointed.

Michio narrowed his eyes. “No, there isn’t. Why are you lying?”

“I’m not lying! He’s right there!” She pointed again, this time actually putting her finger through Astral.

“No there isn’t, you’re lying. Mom! Tell Mieru to stop lying about seeing people!” he yelled.

“But I’m not! Mom sees him too!” she said, her eyes getting teary. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. “Right there, right there!”

Then Michio’s eyes seemed to widen as if he saw a ghost.

“Who—who is that?” he said looking at Second.

“You can see him now too?” 

He just nodded, too shocked to even speak. He let go of Mieru’s hand and then saw Astral disappear. So he grabbed her hand again, and he could see him again.

“Wow. Yes, I can see him. Is he our other grandpa?” 

She nodded. “That’s Astral.”

“Hi Astral.” He waved.

After about an hour of the kids bombarding Astral with questions, Second finally managed to get them to leave.

“Why did you never tell us about him?” both children asked as they walked home.

“Well, because of him not really being visible, I figured it would be better to just not say anything.”

“Oh, okay.” Mieru then smiled. “I’m happy I can see him.” 

“I’m glad. And I’m glad Michio can see him too with your help,” she said smiling at her daughter. 

When they got home they instantly went to Vector. 

“Dad, we got to see our other grandpa today!” Mieru and Michio said excitedly.

“Oh really?” He said looking at both of them. 

“Yeah! I’m special, so I can see him!” Mieru said. “And Michio can see him too if I hold his hand.” She grinned.

“Amazing, dear,” he said patting her head. 

Michio sat next to him. “Hey dad, how come we’ve never seen grandparents from you?” he asked.

“Um...it’s a long story,” he said, looking away. “They...aren’t here right now.”

“So they might come here one day?” Mieru asked, not really understanding what he meant.

“No, sorry dear, that’s that how it works.”

“Oh.” She looked frowned in disappointed.

That night though, Second noticed that Vector had been unusually quiet. “Something wrong dear?”

“No, just...thinking.”

“Oh that’s not good,” she said jokingly. 

He shrugged off her comment. “Just...what the kids said got me thinking about some things.”

“Like your past?”

“Yeah. Like I don’t even remember my parents’ names. I remember my father was horrible, but...that’s it.” He sighed a heavy sigh.

“Maybe you should go back to your ruins some time. That might bring back some memories.”

“Yeah, but, it’s still annoying that I don’t remember at all.” he said in an unusually quiet tone.

“Well, Don Thousand did take a lot from you, and I don’t see why memories wouldn’t be off limits to him.”

He lied back down next to her, cradling into her side. “Don’t remind me.”

“I’ve never seen you like this,” she said, leaning over him and kissing his cheek. “I know it’s sad, but you can’t think too much on it, dear. Maybe you’ll learn a few new things if you go back there.”

“Yeah maybe.” He turned over and kissed her back. “And I have good memories now, so I can’t be overly upset.” He laughed a little.

“Well I’m glad for that, dear.” She hugged him tightly.

 

* * *

 

That weekend Vector decided he wanted go out on a bit of an adventure.

“Second, I’m taking the kids to the park,” he said as they got their shoes on.

She laughed a little. “Oh, what a surprise. But all right, have fun then,” she said waving to them.

“Yeah, bye,” he said ducking away. But instead of going to the front door he went to a side closet. He made a ‘sh’ sigh to the kids to quieten them and and put his hand on the door before opening it. On the other side was the sea and what looked like a castle. He pushed the kids though the door and then put a rock in the doorway so the door wouldn’t close all the way.

Mieru and Michio looked around in wonder.

“What is this place, dad?” Michio asked when they were away from the door.

“This is—well  _ was _ —my home. Many, many years ago,” he said walking through an archway.

“You lived in a castle?” Mieru said in shock. “So were you a king?”

“A prince, but it doesn’t really mean anything now,” he said with a sigh. 

“Oh...so what happened? Are you still a prince?” 

“No dear, I’m not. And what happened is a long, long story. Maybe one day I’ll tell it to you.” He forced open the front door and pulled out a light. “Today I’ll tell you something else.”

He took the kids up a staircase. Mieru clung to him, afraid of the abandoned castle. There were paintings on the wall that Vector shined his light on.

“Remember how you guys asked why you never saw my parents?” 

They both nodded. 

They made it to a landing and the sun was shining bright enough that his light wasn’t needed.

“Well, I thought I should show you them today,” he said, looking up at the wall. On it was a mural with a man and woman, and the woman seemed to be holding a baby. The man seemed to stare down at them with an angry glare, while the woman seemed happy, or at least tried act like it.

“He was my father.” Vector pointed up at the painting. “And that was my mother.”

“That man is scary,” Mieru said in a small voice.

“He was. He was a very mean man. But he isn’t here anymore, so you don’t have to be scared,” he said.

“Who’s the baby your mom’s holding?” Michio pointed.

“That was me...or at least I think it is.”

“Oh.” Michio smiled. “It’s you as a baby.” He giggled.

“That it is.”

“What were their names?”  Mieru asked.

“I...don’t know. I don’t remember then. And I can’t find them or read anything about them.”

“How sad.” Mieru walked closer to the wall. “Your mom is pretty.”

“Yeah, she was.” 

“What was she like?”

“She was very nice, and she cared a lot about me. She’d do anything to make sure I was safe.” He said. For a second, he remember the last thing ever did for him. He shook his head, hating the fact that one of the few things he could remember was her death.

“She sounds just like mom.”

“You’re right.” He smiled a little. “Maybe because that’s what most moms would do for their children.”

Mieru was quiet for a second and then looked at him.

“Dad, remember when I first used my crystal?”

“Oh yes I do,” he said.

“Was I seeing this version of you?” she asked seriously. 

He sighed. “Yes, it was. One day I’ll tell you the whole story to that.” 

After awhile they left the castle and the kids were playing in the water on a small beach. Vector noticed something in the corner of his eye, and saw that Second was there.

“How did you—”

“It’s hard to miss a door that’s open to the ocean,” she said. “Some of those birds are loud, one almost got in the house.” She shook her head with a quiet laugh.

“Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry,” she said with a smile. “So, you decided to show them then?”

“Yeah, no point in hiding it.”

“Very true. Honestly considering they can see Astral and are okay with him, I’m sure what you showed them was nothing out-of-the-ordinary.”

“That’s true.” He looked down. “I wonder what she’d think of me now...”

“What do you mean?” Second asked.

“I mean, my mom—I just wonder what she’d think of me...after everything I did.”

“Well what you did before is in the past, and I’m sure she forgave you for all of it.” 

“Do you really think so?”

“Well, everyone else has pretty much forgiven you. Why wouldn’t she?”

Vector’s voice grew quiet. “Just...let me think.”

She walked around him and hugged him. He closed his eyes, and for a moment saw his own mother in her place. He hugged her tightly without thinking.

“I’m sure if she was here now she’d be happy to see who you’ve become: overcoming what Don Thousand did to you, regaining your humanity, and becoming a good father.”

“You really think that?”

“Of course I do.” She kissed his cheek. “Would I lie to you?”

“No, no you wouldn’t,” He said, patting her arm. “I guess you’re right. I hope she’s smiling down at me.” 


	14. Dad for a Morning

Vector woke up one morning, and felt Second sleeping next to him.  _ How weird,  _ he thought, rolling over.  _ Usually she’d getting the kids ready for school at this time.  _ He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them quickly and looked at the time.

“Shit, she overslept!” He got up and leaned over her.

“Second, oh Second, you need to get up,” he said, putting a hand on her. She ignored him, and wrapped the blankets tightly around her. He moved the blankets so he could see her face and noticed the redness of her cheeks. He put a hand on her head and it felt unusually hot.

“Ah, dammit.” There was no point in getting her up, he decided. Vector quickly got dressed and started walking up Michio and Mieru.

“Hey, wake up you two,” he said, turning on their lights.

“Wait, where’s mom?” Michio asked, rubbing his eyes.

“She’s not feeling good, so I have to take you to school,” he said.

Michio was dressed and went to get breakfast, but Mieru was being slow.

“Dad, can you help me?” she asked. She was in the bathroom brushing her hair.

“Maybe...I think.”

“Can you put a bow in my hair like mom does?”

“Um.” He looked at the brush, not really sure how to do it. “I don’t think so.”

She stuck out her lip. “But mom always does it.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know how she does it,” he said, looking through the drawers, hoping Second had put a pre-tied ribbon somewhere. Instead, he found a black headband with a bow on it and smiled.

“Here, how about this?” 

She looked at it and smiled. “That works. Thanks dad!” She kissed his cheek and ran downstairs to eat.

“This isn’t too hard,” He said walking down.

Both of the kids were eating and he sat down by them.

“Did you make lunch?” Mieru asked.

“No...”

“Oh, mom always makes lunch for us.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“So what are we going to take then?”

“I don’t know,” he said shaking his head. “Here, we can stop by the store before school and you can get something. How does that sound?”

“Oh, mom’s never done that. Sounds good!” She smiled. Michio nodded in agreement and put his dishes in the sink. He got his bag together and help Mieru with hers and then they were ready for school. Thankfully there was a small store along the way. 

Right by the door was an area filled with premade lunches, which he figured would decent meals for them. 

“Just pick out something, don’t take too long,” he said.

“Wow, never thought I’d see you again,” he heard from behind the counter. 

Vector looked up and saw Mizael glaring at him. He had his hair pulled back and he was wearing fairly normal clothes with a black apron. Vector also noticed that he didn’t have any red marks on his face, either covered up by makeup, or they weren’t even permanent in the first place. 

“I can say the same about you,” he said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He went back to cutting some vegetables. “I swore you were dead.”

“Yeah that’s what I was trying for,” he said. “And I'm shocked to see no one else gave you a status on my existence.” 

“I’m shocked to hear that too.” He looked up for a second. “So why have I been graced with your unsightly presence today?”

“Oh no reason, just getting some food.”

“I see that.” He looked down. “I never expected you to go as low as to kidnap kids.” 

“Well you’re wrong there.” He smirked. “They are actually mine.”

“Oh how could I have missed something like that?” Mizael said, not looking at Vector.

Vector leaned on the counter. “Mhm, and I never would have expected you to be working in a place like this.”

“This is only a side job,” he said holding up a knife. “I need the extra money. I’ll be done here in a few months.”

“Oh I’m sure it’s just that.” 

“I could say the same with you and those kids. How did you manage to convince someone to deal with you, much less have kids with you? Or were they dropped on you because you got some poor girl pregnant?”

“No, nothing like that, she was very willing all the way.”

Mizael raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And who is this poor girl then?”

“Remember Zexal?”

“Vaguely but yes, but why does that matter?”

“The second one was told to watch me, and it turned into something more.” Vector said with a big grin.

“I would have never guessed.” He got up and wiped his hands. “So are you going to buy something or keep gawking at me?”

Mieru walked up to Vector and grabbed his hand. 

“Dad, who’s this lady you’re talking to?” He glared at her.

“I’m not a lady,” he growled. “Please control your kids or I’ll have you kicked out.”

“Fine fine, both of you get what you want.” Vector paid for the snacks and sarcastically waved to Mizael. 

“Bye Miza,” he said with a grin.

“Yeah yeah, bye.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Vector got home from dropping the kids off he found Second still in bed. She seemed much better compared to how she was that morning. He put a hand on her back.

“Still asleep?” 

She moved a little and opened her eyes. “Mm, not anymore.” She yawned.

“How are you feeling?” 

She shook her head, and then grabbed it with a wince. “Hurts, my head hurts. I feel like I did before I had Mieru.” 

“Do you want me to get you anything?” he asked.

“Um, just some tea, if you can.” 

He nodded. 

“Thanks.”

He came back a few minutes later and handed her a cup. 

“Mm, better,” she said. Then her eyes widened when she realised something. “The kids! I overslept! Dammit!” She began climbing out of bed.

“I got it covered.”

“Oh, oh good.” She sat back down. “Thanks for that. I didn’t even know...”

“Yeah, I kind of guessed that.” He shrugged. “I took them to a store to get lunch. Ran into Mizael. It was fun teasing with him.” He laughed.

“Oh really? Well I’m glad you enjoy it taking them. Maybe you can do it again,” she said, sipping her tea.

“Ah, well I might if I get up in time.”

“Of course.” She put her cup down and went quiet.

“Something wrong?” 

She shook her head. “No, well, not exactly. Just...I had a weird dream.”

“Well what was it about?”

“Heartland was destroyed, and on the ground there was cards, but on them were people. They looked like they were screaming and trying to get out, or like they were taken by surprise.” She said, her tone noticeably dark.

“It sound more like a nightmare.”

“Honestly, it was. It felt so real. Maybe—” She stopped herself.

“Maybe what?” 

“It’s nothing, I just remembered something Eliphas told me. But I’m sure it’s nothing,” she said with a laugh, trying to hide her nervousness.

“Are you hiding something from me?” He asked, seriously. 

She covered her mouth and looked away. “I guess I said to much already.” She sighed. “Eliphas told us that someone, or something, has been trying to come here—something from what we think is a different dimension.” 

“Hm, interesting. I wonder if it means anything.” 

“I don’t know. I haven’t been told anything about it lately.”

Vector stood up. “Well, we’ll find out soon enough.”.

“I rather not. But you never know.” She got up with him and started getting dressed. “I should talk to Eliphas soon, now that I think about it. Maybe I’ll learn something new.”

Once Second was dressed, Vector followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

“If you need to leave just tell me, okay?”

“Of course. Actually, could you get the kids from school? This might take awhile...”


	15. Unknown Invader

“Alright I’ll be back in a few days,” Second said, hugging Michio and Mieru. “Be nice to your dad.” 

“Bye mom!” Michio said hugging her tightly.

“Say hi to Aunt Fourth for me!” Mieru said.

“I will, I will,” Second said patting Mieru’s head. She got up and went to Vector. He smiled a little and then hugged her.

“I’m sure you can handle them.” she said, smirking a little.

Vector snorted. “Of course I can, haven't I proven that to you?” 

“You have, you have,” she said with a small laugh. “But you know, just in case.” 

“Yes yes, I got it. You have—well, as much fun as you can there.” 

“I will.” She kissed him. “See you soon.”

And then she disappeared.

“Where’d she go?” Mieru asked.

“She went to Astral World,” He said, not really caring to explain it.

“Oh, all right then.”

“Hey can I make dinner tonight?” Michio asked.

Vector shrugged. “Yeah, sure, go ahead.”

“Yay! I’m going to make my special, Potage le Magnifique!” He said, pronouncing each word with practiced perfection.

“You know I don’t understand fancy words like that, but fine make what you want, as long as it doesn’t poison me.” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you dad!” Michio whined. “I’ll make it perfect! Come on Mieru, you’re going to be my assistant.” He said, taking her hand and pulling her to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Second walked through the glittering halls of the palace, and while she felt like she was back home, she felt a heavy sense of dread she couldn’t shake.

Eliphas appeared in front of her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“I see you did it again,” he stated. “I warned you about having a second child.”

“Yes, I’m aware, but I’ve been careful since then.” 

He shook his head. “You should have been careful from the start, but it was your choice, so that means you’ll have to take care of it it on your own.” He said.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked him, her face instantly showing concern. 

“In short, that dimension we were watching has been pushing more aggressively. We think they’ll manage to break into our world in a matter of a few years.”

“Do we know what they’re going to do?”

“From what we can see, they’re planning an invasion.” 

She looked down at her feet. “I see. So because of that I’m probably going to have do more work to care for my children then, right?”

“No, I need you to be free when this happens, you can’t have anything that might get in the way, like those kids. You need to get rid of them.”

Her eyes widened. “What? I can’t do that!”

“Well you must because I’m telling you to.” He looked down at her sternly. 

“But, you can’t make me do that—they’re my children.” She was almost close to crying, but she was trying not to show it.

“Do you want to possibly lose them then?”

She sighed. “No, no I don’t. But doing something like that...how can I?” 

“Come with me.” He said, not answering her. 

She followed behind him, not looking up at him once. She was mentally cursing herself. This was one of the few times she actually regretted having kids, and it had been years since she had even felt such regret. Maybe...her choices...her decision to have kids...was a mistake.

Second sighed. She hated such thoughts.

Eliphas lead her into an observing room. There were screens that lined each wall and they showed cities, some that she didn’t even recognize. 

“What’s going on in here?” she said looking around.

“While trying to figure out what was trying to attack us, we found—how should I say it—other dimensions.” he told her.

She looked closely at all of them and was amazed. 

“How many are there then?” she asked, forgetting what he had said before for the moment.

“We found four, but that doesn’t mean there’s more.”

“I see. So what makes them different from each other?”

“Well they appear to be their own world: different cities, different people, different names. Apparently, they are named after a summoning method. Our attackers call themselves Fusion; we are XYZ, and the other two are referred to as Standard and Synchro.” 

Second looked back at the different worlds. “Hm, all right.” 

“But that doesn’t matter right now.” A diagram was pulled up. “Each world seems to be connected. The invasion started in Fusion, and then branched to Synchro, and now they’re trying to breach our world.” 

“And what about Standard?”

“We haven’t found much, it’s possible they have been invaded, but they haven’t done anything violent to them if that’s true.”

“Then how do you know they’re going to do anything bad to us?”

“Because of how it’s being done. It’s like they’re trying to break into this dimension.” He looked down at her. “And that’s why I need you to get rid of those...things. I need all your attention here, and not worrying about those beings.”

She looked away. Eliphas had a point, but just thinking about losing her family was making her upset.

“Where could they go then? Wouldn’t the whole world be in danger?”

“It’s possible to send them to a different dimension, and I’ll allow you to do it, simply so you’ll focus on what’s needed.”

“But...is that safe?” 

“We believe so, you can always try it on your own.”

“Fine, I will. Where should they go then? And how can I manage to get them to agree to such a thing?”

“Standard seems the safest,” he said. He then thought for a moment and then put a hand on her head. “And I’ll lend you a little help too.” Second glowed for a moment and her eyes flashed. Then it was over.

“What, what did you do?”

“Erase memories, look at memories, and change them if you must—you have that power. It’s what I could have used on Astral, and possibly you.” 

“Oh...” She looked at her hands, unsure of what to think. “So you’re telling me to make them forget me?”

“I’m not telling you anything. You do what you want. I just want you to take care of this problem and focus and what’s needed more.”

“I see, thank you.” She bowed her head. “I’ll figure something out when I get home.”

“Good, now come on, we need to discuss things with the others.”

 

* * *

 

Four days later Second arrived back home. While she was happy to see them, she also didn’t want to see her family, as if not seeing them would prolong the time she’d have with them later.

When she walked in the door, she was instantly hugged by Michio and Mieru.

“Yay, you’re home!” they both said. She hugged them tightly back.

“How are you two? Did you get in dad’s way while I was gone?” she teased.

“No, we were good,” Michio said. “I got to cook dinner every night.”

“Oh how nice. I’m sad that I missed it,” she said, patting his head. 

She stood up and glanced at Vector.

“I need to talk to dad alone, so you two go and play.”

“All right,” they both said, going to their rooms.

“That look... something’s wrong.” Vector said. 

She instantly fell into his arms.“I can’t do it, I can’t,” he heard her whisper.

“What can’t you do? What’s wrong?” 

She looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. “I—I—I was told I have to get rid of them...the kids,” she said, trying to keep her voice down.

“Why? Did Eliphas tell you that? He can’t really make you do that.”

“Just—” She wiped her wet eyes. “I was told that my attention has to be focused on protecting the world, so that means I have to get rid of the kids.”

“Are you serious?” He clenched his fist, and accidently tugging on her hair when he did so. But she seemed too distraught to care.

Second buried her face in her hands. “Yes, I am. But I can’t do it. I just can’t—it sounds so heartless.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He just looked down. “Are you going to actually do it? And how can you?” 

She shook her head.  “He just told me what I could do, and gave me something to help make it easier, but that was it. He says I need to do it.”

“So there’s no way of talking him out of it?” 

She shook her head again. “I just have to, and he wants it done soon.” 

“I see. Hm, well, I will help you however I can then.”

‘Wait, you’re okay with this?” she said, shocked.

“No, of course I’m not! But what can we do? It’s Eliphas. Considering what he can do, I rather not piss him off anymore then we already have.”

“You’re...right. Still, thinking about it. I don’t like it, I don’t want to do it.” 

“I know, but—I don’t know.” He sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. “I’ll help you with anything that happens, all right?”

“Alright, I’ll talk to him then. Maybe we should visit Standard. I might feel better if I at least know what the place is like.”

“Yeah, that might help you,” he said.

“Still...it hurts to even think about it.”

“I know,” He paused. “Maybe if this problem gets fixed quickly, we’ll get them back quicker. That’s a good reason to focus on.” 

“You have a point.” She looked down. “All right, all right, I’ll talk to him. At least he’ll be happy to have a quick response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a zexal/arc v crossover without the shit fusion was doing hu? Well, let's go full circle then. That works.
> 
> Oh yeah, one thing, if anyone understands what Michio is making, and what it's a reference to, I say 'good taste to you good sir!'


	16. To a New City, To a New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, one more chapter to go, and I've only messed up twice. Oh well it was fun

Eliphas was happy to hear from Second right away, and was very willing to let her go to a different dimension if it meant she’d be free of those kids. But he was less than happy to see she was going to take Vector with her. He actually was noticeably enraged just by her bring him to Astral World.

“Did he really have to come?” Eliphas asked her while glaring at Vector.

Second crossed her arms. “He should have just as much say in this as me. Be happy that I agreed to this so fast too; I could have waited around for a few weeks, maybe even months.”

“Fine,” Eliphas said turning away from this. “Come along, I’ll walk you through what you need to do.” He lead Second and Vector to a portal and handed Second a large bracelet with a purple stone in the center of it.

“This is how you’ll get to Standard,” he said simply.

“It’s that easy?”

He nodded. “You’ll be placed on the outskirts of a city called Maiami. From there you can do what you want. And when you want to get back you go to a hidden area, press the button on that bracelet and you’ll be brought back.”

She looked at it. “Hm, alright, if it’s as easy as that.” She grabbed Vector’s hand. “Send us there then, right now.”

Vector looked at her shocked but then nodded.  “I’m ready too.”

“Fine, fine, if that’s what you want.” He showed them to the portal. “Step there and you’ll be off.”

They stood in the center and then a bright light engulfed them.

 

* * *

 

Just as Eliphas said, Second and Vector appeared in a city called Maiami, unharmed, much to Second’s happiness.

It was a very big city, probably bigger than Heartland, if she was thinking right. It even had a large tower in the center of the city, thought it seemed to be for some type of school.

They walked around for a few hours and didn’t find anything of worth.

“How about we have something to eat and rest for a little while?” Vector said.

She nodded. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

They got a table at a restaurant and sat down.

Second didn’t talk much. Her eyes seemed to just wander around, like she trying to distract herself with the tiniest of things.

“You’re not enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Why would I? I’m pretty much shopping for a place to drop the kids at,” She said, looking down at her hands.

“Yeah, you’re right there.” He looked around at the restaurant they were in. There was a glass wall that to the east where it seemed like most of the cooking was being done, with the occasional flame being thrown against the glass.  “You know, Michio would probably like this place,” he said laughing a little.

“Yeah, he probably would. If only we could bring him here.” She looked sad when she said that last part.

A lady came by and took their orders.

Second seemed to go really quiet and had her eyes closed.

“Don’t tell me you passed out on me,” he said under his breath.

She opened her eyes and shook her head. “No, I was testing the powers Eliphas gave me.”

“Okay, and what did you do?”

“I looked into that lady’s thoughts.”

“What did you see?”

“She owns this place with her husband. She’s been trying to have a kid for several years, but hasn’t been lucky.”

“Hm, interesting, what about her husband then?”

“Give me a minute.” Second grew quiet again, but it seemed to last long than before.

“Having a hard time?”

She nodded, and opened her eyes. “He was hard to find, but I kind of looked at most of the people who were working here before I knew.”

“I see. Well go on and tell me: what did you see?”

“He seems indifferent about his wife wanting a kid, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want a kid too. Also seems like if he had a kid he’d be happy to have extra help.”

“Very interesting.” Vector leaned down on the table. “Do you think Michio could make a good child for them?”

“Are you serious?” She gasped.

“Yes, I am. If you think about it, it might be good. He’ll be at a place that he’d enjoy, with someone who’d be grateful to have him.” She sighed. Vector had a point, but it still sounded difficult.

“Just...let me think about it,” she said as they got their food, but instead of eating she just picked at her meal. “You’re right,” she said quietly. “But let’s look a little bit more...please.”

When it was nighttime they got a hotel room and made themselves comfortable.

“So we found a place for Michio, now just Mieru,” Vector said, lying down.

“Please don’t talk about that right now,” Second said laying down next to him.

“You can’t just pretend this isn’t going to happen.”

“I’m not pretending, just...thinking about it.” She paused. “It’s upsetting. I don’t like feeling that.”

He hugged her. “I know it is, but, you have to accept it.”

She held onto him. “I just hope this invasion doesn’t last long, just so I don’t have to be without the kids for so long.”

“I hope so too. For now, just rest.”

“All right, good night.” She kissed him and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

When Second woke up she found Vector was missing. “Where is he?” she said, quickly getting her clothes on.  As she finished he walked in with several papers in his hands.

“Oh good, you’re up,” he said, sitting down on the bed.

“Where exactly did you go?”

“I walked around for a hour or so seeing if I could find a place that would be good for Mieru.”

“And?”

He held up a paper for what looked like a school.

“This place seems to be like...I want to say a school for witches.” He laughed. “Well you know what I mean.”

She took the paper and looked it over. “Unno Divination School, for those gifted in witchcraft and prophecy,” she read aloud.

“It sounds perfect for her right? And it’s a live-in school, so we don’t have to worry about anything extra.”

“You are right,” she said quietly. “Let’s at least look at it first before we make a decision.”

“Of course dear,” he said getting up. He extended a hand to her to pull her up with him. “Let’s get going then.”

They started walking there but Second kept talking. “I should still clear her memories; I can’t have her running into Michio and having identity issues there. And I’ll just have to make her forget what we looked like—just make her forget us—but know she had parents.”

Vector put a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, we have a little while. Let’s take a look at the place first.”

She nodded and took a deep breath. “All right, all right.”

They walked into a building that looked almost like a haunted house and were greeted by a lady wearing a veil over her face.

“Welcome, do you have a meeting, or are you visiting?”

Vector stepped forward. “Well, we’re visiting and this school looked like it might be a good place to send our daughter,” he said calmly.

“Ah I see. Well has she displayed any talents; for example, foresight?”

“Well, when she was young she could always tell when one of us was about to get home, and she could see her—” He stopped for a minute thinking about how to word it. “Her dead grandfather.”

“Oh, very interesting,” the lady said. “I mean, I would have to see her and test her for myself, but it would be possible that she could be accepted.”

“That’s good to know.” He looked at Second, “See, I told you this would be a good place.”

“I guess you’re right. Thank you for the help,” she said to the lady.”

“Of course. And feel free to walk around, visitors are always welcome. We also have services available if you wish to use them such as palm reading, fortune telling, and so on.”

“Oh interesting.” Vector smirked and grabbed Second’s arm. “You want to get your fortune told dear? I mean, last time something like that happened to me Mieru almost found out I was a bloodthirsty prince,” he said with a laugh.

She laughed nervously. “I guess we can, it will be interesting.”

“Wonderful!”

Vector took her through the building and found a fortune teller’s room. The room was dim, and the only light source was a few candles. A lady sat in the center of the room seated on the floor with a small table in front of her. Behind her was some drapes, that enclosed a small area around her table.

The lady looked at them and nodded. “Please sit.” They sat down on some pillows and looked at her crystal ball.

“So do you wish to see something in particular? Or possibly a glance into your future?”

“Just...a glance please,” Second said.

“If you wish,” the lady said, gazing into the crystal. She was quiet for a few minutes, running her hands over the crystal in a way that reminded Vector of when Mieru first got her crystal apple.

“You will be making a tough decision soon, one that will lead to great sadness,” the lady said.

“Yes yes, we’re both well aware of that,” Vector grumbled.

“Oh, I see.” She continued: “I see fire, destruction, possibly a house fire? But it looks much grander than that.”

Second fell quiet. “That’s, that’s good. Thank you.” She said, getting up.

Vector stood up with her. “Wait, Second, are we really done?”

“Yes, I don’t want to see anymore.” She smiled at the lady. “I want to be...surprised when my fate comes.”

“Oh, of course.” The lady bowed. “I hope I helped in some way.”

Second grabbed Vector and pulled him out of the room. “Eliphas was right: the children are safer here.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, what she said. I can only guess what she’s talking about.” She covered her face. “We’ll send them here.”

“All right, if you say so.”

She pressed the button on her bracelet and together they instantly transported back to Astral World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how well I can remember arc even though it's been like 3 years. Well then...
> 
> Oh yeah, one of my beta's asked me if the bracelet Second was wearing was meant to be like the one Yuzu and such wore, the answer is no, I totally forgot about that until she mentioned it actually, woops, it works pretty well then


	17. No Longer There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter. There fore making this like, my second finished story every ehe, well then.  
> I greatly enjoyed doing this, and it got me to write something I've always wanted to do, so that was also a good thing. Maybe I should work on more zexal/arcv crossover stories, since this is a good starting point. I'll try.
> 
> I"m also shocked I managed to get so much written considering I decided to start playing skyrim and well, I left my self with like 12 days to write, so note to self, don't do that next time

“So where are we going, mom?” Mieru asked as they walked though Maimai.

“You will be going to school here.”

“Really? But why can’t I go to the school by our home?”

“Well this one is special. They can do stuff with magic, like you can with your crystal apple.”

“Really?” Her eyes light up. “So I’ll be able to do more stuff now?”

“That’s right.” Second patted her head. They arrived at the school. Second then hugged her daughter tightly.

“You have fun, dear. Learn lots of new things.” 

“You’re hugging me too tight, mom!” Mieru said, trying to get out of her arms. “I will! I will!”

“Sorry, dear.” She let go of her. Vector hugged her next, and so did Michio.

“Alright, I’ll take her in, I’ll be back Vector.”

“We’ll be waiting out here.”

She walked her into the school, where Mieru’s room was already set up like it was at home. Quietly, Second laid her hand on Mieru’s head and cleared her daughter’s memories of her home back in Heartland—memories of her parents, grandparent, her brother. Everyone at the school would know her; she would know what class she’d need to go to the moment she walked in the school.

Second turned away. She felt that she was going to cry, but, she couldn’t just yet.

“I love you, Mieru. I’ll see you soon.” She took her hand off her head and turned away quickly as if she didn’t know the girl.

Mieru didn’t turn around. She walked away as if she knew exactly where to go. 

Second heard her greet her teachers, and they greeted her back.

She wiped her eyes and walked back to Vector. Michio was just sitting down, none the wiser to what was happening.

“All right, let’s go,” she said walking up to them. “Michio, the last time your dad and I were here, we found a very nice restaurant. Do you want to try it out?” 

“Of course I do!” he said happily.

They walked to the place and just sat outside it for a moment. Then Second hugged Michio.

“Hey, why are you doing that?” he said, hugging her awkwardly back.

“Sorry, I just, felt like hugging you,” she said with a sad smile. 

Vector just patted his head. “Your mom’s just being weird, just let her do that.”

“Fine fine.”

“I love you Michio,” she said quietly. She straightened herself up and set a hand on his head. He froze when she did that. She moved him so he was facing the door. Just like Mieru, he wouldn’t remember anything; instead his memories of home would be replaced with made up ones for his new home. His new parents would have memories of him from the day he was born. It was as if he had lived there all his life.

“Love you, Michio,” Vector said from behind her. 

She took her hand off of him and turned away and grabbed Vector. She heard him walk into the restaurant. She heard him call the lady there his mom. She couldn’t take it. She ran away with Vector following right behind her. 

“Slow down, I can’t keep up!” Vector said out of breath. 

She was breathing heavily and he could see tears running down her face. ”I did it, I actually did it,” she cried. “They’re gone, I did what he said! Now what?” 

He grabbed her arms. “Just, calm down first, okay?”

“How? How can I? After what I just did!” She was sobbing. “I can’t believe I did that.”

“It had to be done, there was no other way.” 

“I know, but I still wish I had more time with them.” 

Vector wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll have more time when this problem is gone, all right?”

“I hope you’re right. I really do.”

“Mhm.” He just nodded. “Let’s go home. At least Eliphas will be happy.”

“Mm, sure he will...but all right.” 

She turned her back on Maiami. She didn’t want to look at it again until it was time to see her kids again. She and Vector were brought back to Astral World where Eliphas looked quite pleased.

“That seemed to go well,” se said. 

She looked away, fists clenched. “Just tell me what you need now that I’m free. I’ll take out anyone who dares to invade our home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks to ygobb for running this event. Thanks to lily-liegh and justanotherotakuandartist (Both on tumblr) for beta reading and such, and well thanks to anyone who actually read and enjoy this story, considering I know there were barely any stories that weren't DM in this project. Aha, well, let's try to get back into writing


End file.
